


Molly De Yolo

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: Thanks to the Dodecahedron/Beacon, a certain purple tiefling is back! Caleb is in his sights, but these things take time. But with the return of life comes new complications.





	1. Chapter 1

Ten days. Those ten days had been way too long, days of waiting and watching, of literally being a fly on the wall thanks to a polymorph spell. Ten days of pining for the love of his life without being able to even talk to him. But tonight, he had an opportunity, since Caleb looked to be going out to the local tavern alone.  
Caleb wandered in to the tavern, having had enough of being cooped up in the house. It was strange to have a permanent roof over his head, after so long of adventuring around. He ordered a drink from the counter and found a corner booth to sit in.

Molly knew what Caleb liked to drink, and ordered two, throwing down a little extra coin as he walked over to where Caleb was sitting, gently setting it down on the table. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Kind Sir, but the tavern is a bit crowded tonight and I was wondering if I could join you at this table.” His accent was thick Xhorhassian. “Even brought you a bit of a peace offering.”

Caleb looked up at this strange man and raised an eyebrow at him. The tavern had not seemed crowded to him, but this man did not seem like a threat either. “Ah, I suppose... danke,” he said, taking the offered drink. “What is your name?”

“Morgan,” he said with a smile. “Morgan Talsim.” The little peacock earring in his ear sparkled in the light of the candles on the table.

Caleb looked over the drow gentleman with some suspicion from behind his drink. “Ah... I am Caleb Widogast, it is nice to meet you.” Caleb set his drink down and crossed his arms, one hand coming up to hide his mouth as he thought.

“Silver for your thoughts?” Molly said, using a tactic that he’d used on Caleb once before to get him to open up. 

Caleb couldn’t help but flinch a little at the familiar line. “You, ah... You are reminding me of a dear friend... whom I have been missing very much.” He sighed and rubbed at his face. “I am sorry, it’s a little painful, but it is not your fault, Mister Morgan.”

Molly felt his heart lurch in his chest at the pain that he saw in Caleb. “I feel as though it is, Mister Caleb,” he said, allowing his fake voice to fade away, his true voice to come from his mouth. “I feel like I shouldn’t have stayed away.”

Caleb leaned back in the booth then and glared very suspiciously at Morgan. “I hope you do not find this too rude, but...” he trailed off and cast Dispel Magic on the man.

Molly let the spell wash over him, smiling as his horns protruded from his head, his skin turning purple, and his claws becoming sharp around his tankard. “Clever as always, Mister Wizard.” He pulled the curtain in front of their booth to obscure himself from view. 

If Caleb had not already been sitting down, he would have fallen. If his tankard had not already been on the table, he would have dropped it. Instead, Caleb gaped at the vision before him. He knew he had just cast to do away with all illusions, but he still could not believe what he saw. “Are... are you real?”

“As real as the night is long here, Caleb,” Molly said, putting his hand on Caleb’s hand. “I’ve been with you the whole time, until you returned the sphere to its home... I saw you give it to the Bright Queen, and the next thing I know, I’m digging my way out again.”

Caleb turned his hand over and grasped Molly’s with both of his. “Fuck... Mollymauk...” he choked out. Suddenly, Caleb pulled the purple man close to him in an awkward embrace in the booth.

“Caleb...” Molly whispered, hearing his own voice crack. “Thank the Moonweaver... I’m finally back with you... I... I love you...”

Caleb buried his face into Molly’s neck, into the ridiculous coat, and squeezed him tighter. “ich liebe dich auch...” he murmured into the material.

“I don’t speak Zemnian, Silly,” Molly teased, knowing exactly what he said. “You’ll have to say it in Common, or in Infernal...”

Caleb sat back, hands still holding Molly’s arms. He flushed red, the words somehow much harder to repeat in Common. “I love you too...” he whispered finally, looking into Molly’s eyes.

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment for... for so long,” Molly said, a single tear rolling down his cheek, his smile bright as his aura. “Do you... Do you want us to finish our drinks and go back to that amazing house our Queen gave you?”

“Yes,” Caleb said without any hesitation. “Yes, definitely. Only... hmm, I do not know if the others will be home and... well, this is selfish, but I want you to myself right now.”

“I can change back to what you saw me in a few minutes ago,” Molly chuckled. “Bringing home a handsome stranger after an evening out... sounds incredibly romantic. We can reveal me in the morning.”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “I suppose I will never hear the end of it either way from Jester,” he said with a smirk. “At least if you are disguised then she will leave us alone for the night.”

“I look forward to seeing everyone react when I walk into the kitchen in a bedsheet in the morning,” Molly laughed, quickly casting another disguise spell. “I can barely wait to get you into bed...”

Caleb blushed darker and worked on downing the rest of his drink. He had somehow forgotten how suave Molly could be when he wanted to. “Mm... do you have, erm, supplies?” he asked.

“Oil and a wrapper?” Molly asked coyly. “Of course. Toys? I somehow have the ability to conjure things now, so that won’t be a problem either.”

“Ah... ja, okay.” Caleb said, more than a little surprised. “That would do nicely.” He downed the rest of his mug and moved around the other side of the booth. “Are you ready then?”

“Mmmm, yes, My Darling,” Molly said, standing and taking Caleb’s hand. “Let’s go home... So I can make your bed... our bed...”

Caleb felt a rush flow through him, but kept his composure. He took Molly’s hand and quickly left the tavern as they made their way home. “So, what did you have in mind...?” Caleb asked quietly as they walked.

“That depends on you, Caleb,” he said, smiling softly. “Do you want to make love, or get fucked into the mattress right off the bat? I personally want to explore your body thoroughly.”

Caleb squeezed Molly’s hand but used the other to hide his face a bit. “Perhaps I should not have asked... um, I’d prefer to... make love first...”

“Please, don’t ever hide your beautiful face from me, Caleb...” Molly purred. “I love the idea of going very slowly, making our first time together... as close to a religious experience as possible. I fully intend to worship your body... in every way possible...”

Caleb stopped and faced Molly. It wasn’t the same, because of the disguise, but Caleb brushed his free hand through Molly’s hair and pulled him close. He rested their foreheads together and after looking around to see that they were fairly alone on the street, Caleb closed the distance and kissed Molly.

Molly felt his whole body set on fire with that kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Caleb. “Caleb...” he said, pulling back just enough to breathe. “Keep doing that... and we’re going to end up in an alley...”

Caleb smiled. “Are you that easy to rile up?” he asked teasingly. He took a step back and pulled Molly along by the hand. “Come on, we’re almost home.”

“Hmmm, when you’ve been longing to be intimate with someone for this many months, but you’ve been stuck in a ball for that whole time, you’d be easy to rile up too...” Molly said. “I’m glad you gave my medallion to the new guy, though. Things could have gotten real bad for him if you hadn’t.”

“Ja, I am glad I did too... It has saved his hide more than once,” Caleb said. As they approached the house, Caleb looked closely to see if anyone was home before entering the house as quietly as possible. The chimes went off anyway, of course.

Fjord had been sitting in the front room, reading a book, when he heard the door open and the chimes go off. He quickly got up, his guard up until he saw that it was Caleb, and a strange Drow man. “Caleb. Hey.”

Caleb cursed under his breath. “Hallo Fjord, this is... Morgan,” he said. “We were just going to study a bit, don’t mind us.”

“No need to tell your friend falsehoods, Caleb,” Molly said in the Drow voice teasingly. “The only thing I’ll be studying is you...” He was draped all over Caleb like a cloak, peering over at a blushing Fjord cutely. “Hey there, Handsome.”  
“Ummmm, hey there... Morgan, was it?”

“Ja, we are going now,” Caleb said hurriedly. Caleb pulled Molly along, through the front room and Beau’s training room, through the study and finally closed his bedroom door behind them. Fjord chuckled as he watched them go, finding it funny that on one of the first nights they had some money, Caleb had gone out and picked up a companion for the night. Seemed a bit out of character, but he wasn’t about to judge, given the kind of people he’d taken to bed in recent months.

“Fucking finally,” Molly said once the door was closed, dropping the disguise and revealing his full form to Caleb. “Honey, I’m home...”

Caleb gazed at Molly for a moment before he surged forward and kissed him again. Caleb cupped Molly’s face then let his hands wander into his hair. “Gods, I have missed you...”

“And I have missed you, My Darling,” Molly said softly, his hand finding a place to rest on Caleb’s lower back. “Let me get you undressed... But slowly...”

“Ja, sure... how do you want me?” he asked. There were many options; Caleb could sit or lie on the bed, or Molly could take him apart against the wall or door, or just standing in the middle of the room.

“Sit on the edge of the bed, okay?” Molly said gently, guiding him further into the room. “That way, you can just lay back and let me shower you in kisses when it comes time for that.”

Caleb was only slightly reluctant to pull away from Molly and sit on the bed. “Alright,” he said as he looked up at him and took his hands again. “Please... Mollymauk...”

“Please what, Dear Heart?” Molly teased. “Use your words, tell me what you want...”

Caleb was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. Mollymauk Tealeaf was not only alive again, but here in his room, in a new country, under the pretense of making love to him. He took a deep breath. “Please take me apart... please make love to me,” he said in a heated whisper.

“Gladly, Caleb,” Molly whispered back, standing between Caleb’s legs and starting to undo the fancy new clothes that the human was wearing. “These are pretty clothes, Mein Herr... I’ll be careful and hang them up for you as I take them off you...”

“Ja, thank you,” Caleb said quietly. He let Molly take his cloak, hang it up on the door, and return. “I wanted to get something nice... now that we are in a house, and are safer...”

“I’m so glad that we are all safer,” Molly said, kissing Caleb from his lips to his chin, down to the top of his fine collar. “We have a solid place to consummate our relationship, and not just a random inn room...” His hands moved to undo the fastenings of the shirt, exposing a great deal of skin. “Oh, Caleb...”

Caleb’s breath got faster as Molly worked on his shirt. “Yes, Molly...” he said, taking all of it in. Caleb found he could not hold still any longer and smoothed his hands up Molly’s arms. “Please... come here...”

“Let me get this thing off you, then I will,” Molly said, pushing the material off Caleb’s shoulders and carefully putting it on the chair. “There...” He moved over and hovered over Caleb with a seductive grin, kissing him and playing with one nipple. 

Caleb hummed happily into the kiss and brought one hand to the small of Molly’s back, pressing him closer and feeling the pattern of the embroidery on his coat. “For once, you are the one overdressed...”

Molly hummed into the kiss, hearing Caleb’s words and nodding. “Let me get this coat and shirt off... and in the meantime, please undo your belt and the fastenings on your pants... but don’t take them off...”

Caleb fumbled a bit with his belt and his breeches, a somewhat practiced move on completely new clothing. He got them undone and open quickly enough that he could watch Molly taking off his coat and shirt. “Gods...”

“I am yours...” Molly smiled as he heard Caleb utter that little word, his back turned to the human. There were a few new scars on his chest from the last time Caleb had seen him naked, courtesy of Lorenzo and his own stupidity, but he found them to be rather sensitive when touched. “Long May I Reign,” he purred, turning around after hanging up his clothes and returning to stand between Caleb’s knees. “And long may the Light shine on my Little Prince...”

Caleb smirked at Molly’s remark, but it dropped when he saw the deep plum colored scar in the middle of Molly’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Molly and pulled him close, pressing his forehead against his chest, just above the mark. “I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Caleb,” Molly crooned, running a hand through the ginger hair. “I did this to myself... I’m just glad that I was blessed to be brought back, and that I’m here now... You avenged me, Caleb... And just so you know, when that bastard appeared in the sphere... he was immediately snatched back out, and we were promised that his soul would never torment anyone ever again.”

“Das ist gut...” Caleb muttered. He pressed a kiss at the top of the scar and moved his hands to Molly’s hips. “May I?” he asked, edging his fingers into the waist band.

“Go right ahead, My Darling,” Molly purred, wanting to be rid of their clothes very soon so that they could fully explore each other’s bodies. “Unless you want to go down the route of pet and master, you don’t need to ask my permission either, Love... I’ll let you know if I’m not ready for something, as long as you do the same for me...”

Caleb smiled against Molly’s skin and worked his pants open before sliding them down his legs. He sat back and looked over the naked tiefling before him. “Hi...” he said after a few moments of silence.

Molly quickly stepped out of the pants, the purr continuing as he smiled and allowed himself to be ogled by the human wizard. “Hello there yourself... See something you like? Something you’d like to touch, and taste?”

“Ja, you,” Caleb said. He pet his hands down Molly’s chest to his hips, exploring and memorizing his body. Caleb leaned forward and kissed at Molly’s belly, working his way down.

“How long has it been, Dear?” Molly asked. “I love that you’re exploring me... but don’t feel that you have to treat me like I’m made of glass... I’m not going to break...”

Caleb blushed and glanced away from Molly’s half-hard cock next to his face. “Erm... a while... since- since before.” He suddenly sat up straight and looked at Molly with some scrutiny. “Wait, how much do you know? You said you were in the dodecahedron, but how much did you hear?”

“I heard you talk about your time with the Empire, and that your colleagues were forced to do things for them that you’re not proud of,” Molly said, deciding to sit down on Caleb’s lap. “I know that you loved one of them. But I also know that what you’ve done has made you the man you’ve become, the man who I love more than life itself. Your past doesn’t bother me...”

Caleb chewed his lip a little. “It probably should, but... time for that later,” he said. “The last time I did anything with anyone was before that night, so I’m a little rusty... if you’d like to take the lead, that might be better...”

“Are you experienced with both sexes?” Molly asked cautiously. “That information will help me know how to proceed...”

“Ja, a little... once or twice,” Caleb said, trying not to think about the person he’d been with too much.

“Good, then you know some things that I shouldn’t have to explain...” Molly said softly. “If you need to stop for any reason, give me a yellow or red signal.” He kissed Caleb softly, careful not to let his horns hit him in the head. 

“Of course, Molly,” Caleb responded. He leaned into the kiss, hungry for more. Caleb hadn’t even touched himself much in the last few years, but Molly’s attention, even just the kissing, had him hard and straining against his loosened pants. “Mmm... bitte...”

“Mmmmm, us Tieflings have a very keen sense of smell...” Molly teased. “The scent of arousal is all over you... Shall I bring your friend out to play now, hmm? Wouldn’t want a rip in your pants...”

Caleb tightened his grip at Molly’s waist. “Yes, please... gods, Molly, I want you... I need you...” he murmured against his lips. Molly stood, moving to lift Caleb’s hips long enough get the pants down. Once the material was gone, he knelt between Caleb’s legs, taking his shaft in his hands and giving the tip a nice firm kiss. Caleb leaned back onto his elbows on the bed and watched Molly work on him. His mouth dropped open and Caleb let out a low groan at the contact.

“I’ve been wanting to do that... since the hot springs...” Molly said just before putting his lips more fully over the head of Caleb’s cock. “Mmmmm...” His long tongue flicked out and began to wrap around him like a vine.

Caleb’s hips twitched and his breath caught in his throat. “Ah, Molly...” he breathed. Caleb threaded one hand into Molly’s hair and pulled a little.

Molly loved having his hair pulled and moaned when Caleb did it to him. He looked up at Caleb for approval, wanting some kind of verbal or visual sign that Caleb was enjoying this. He wanted this to be perfect. “Mmmmm... Caleb... You’re delicious...”

The vibrations from Molly moaning traveled down to Caleb’s core and he moaned aloud. “Oh, fuck... Molly, gods...”

“You like having my mouth on your cock?” Molly asked softly. “Do you want me to go faster? Did you want me to make you cum from that? I’d definitely love to feel your mouth on me too...”

“Ja, I do, this is good...” Caleb said. He picked up a bit of nervousness from Molly’s tone. “Molly, liebling, are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, Honey, why do you ask?” Molly asked. “I’m just... I want to make sure that everything is perfect for you, that I don’t mess up or scare you.”

Caleb smiled and let out a huff of laugh. “Come here,” he said and pulled Molly up to be laying on his chest. “I want to do everything with you, okay? We have time and safety for that here... for now though... I would love for you to fuck me.”

Molly growled playfully, diving in and placing a very firm hickey on Caleb’s neck. “Fuck, Caleb, when you get that command presence, you’re incredibly hot!”

Caleb’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long, low moan as Molly bit him. “Oooh, Molly!”

“Ah, fuck... danke...” Caleb responded. He bucked up towards Molly needfully. “But please... don’t keep me waiting...”

Molly ground down into Caleb in response, groaning. “I won’t... I promise... But first, I want to finish getting you off with my mouth...”

“Mmm, ja, okay, okay... let me, ah...” Caleb trailed off as he moved up the bed so that Molly could rest between his legs without kneeling awkwardly on the floor. “Can I touch your horns?” he asked.

“Please do, My Darling,” Molly said, loving the feeling of hands on his horns during sex. “Stroke them like you would my cock... I’ve never cummed from that, but damn it if it doesn’t feel fucking amazing...”

Caleb wrapped one hand around Molly’s horn and pulled to guide Molly into position, then stroked up and down a little. “Gut?”

“Ja, sehr gut...” Molly said, his eyes narrowing as he felt himself get harder. He rocked his hips against the mattress a little to give himself some relief, and then put his mouth on Caleb’s cock again, taking him all the way in this time.

Caleb arched his back and quickly had both hands wrapped around Molly’s horns, holding on for dear life. “Ooohhh, fuck! Oh yes, Mollyyy!”

Molly hummed against Caleb’s cock, knowing how wonderful the vibrations felt on his cock. His hand traveled up Caleb’s thigh, clawing little lines into the flesh. “Oh, Caleb... You taste so good...” he moaned, coming up to breathe. “Your hands... feel great on my horns...”

Caleb rubbed little circles at the base of Molly’s horns with his thumbs. “And you... have a wonderful mouth... fuck...”

“Fuck my mouth, Caleb...” Molly moaned, his hands repositioning Caleb’s hands so that he was using them as handlebars to fuck Molly’s mouth. He relaxed his throat and prepared for the onslaught and a wash of cum. 

Caleb took Molly’s queue and bucked up hard into his mouth, pulling and stroking his horns. “Oh fuck... Molly, I’m close... oh fuck, OOH! Yes!!” Caleb shouted as he came down Molly’s throat. 

Molly milked Caleb dry, stroking the base of his cock with his hand and continuing to bob his head, swallowing every last drop before stilling and slowly pulling off. “Delicious, My Darling...”

“Ah... gott...” Caleb muttered as Molly milked him. “You’re amazing,” he said. “I want to kiss you, come up here so I can...”

Molly very quickly obliged, moving up to kiss Caleb ferociously, knowing that his lips probably tasted of cum and musky flesh. “I love kissing you...”

Caleb pressed into the kiss, not minding the taste of himself on Molly’s lips and tongue. “I love kissing you too...” he said. Caleb lazily kissed his way to Molly’s ear, down his jaw to his neck. He brought one hand up to play with Molly’s chest. “Good?”

“Aye, that’s very good,” Molly said, snapping his teeth together gently to signal what he wanted Caleb to do. “Bite me... touch me... My scars are deliciously sensitive too...”

Caleb carefully traced his fingers across Molly’s scars, moving towards the big one in the middle. “As you wish,” he said before biting into the join of Molly’s neck and shoulder.

Molly groaned as he was bitten, craning his head to the side to give Caleb more room to play. The feeling of his hands on the big scar was electrifying, and he felt his cock jump a little at each little pulse of pleasure it caused. “Fuck, Caleb... I need to prep you so I can finally take you...”

“Gods, yes,” Caleb said against his skin. “Molly... I want you... how do you want me? I don’t care, I just want you...” he rambled. Being pressed this close to this person, who meant to much to him, it awoke a certain desperate passion in Caleb.

“I want you to ride me...” Molly said quickly. “At least this first time... I want you to be able to see my face... Or if you’d rather, I can take you on your back. Your choice, My Darling...”

Caleb shuddered against Molly, surprised to find his cock stirring again so soon. “Gott.. fuck... On my back, I don’t- it’s been so long.” Caleb knew he didn’t have the dexterity or the concentration to ride Molly right then.

“As you wish, My Darling,” Molly cooed, smiling as he moved to get the small pot of oil and quickly conjuring a spreading toy. “I don’t trust myself not to hurt you with my claws... so here is a little something...”

Caleb spread his legs around Molly’s thighs. “Ah, good thinking...” he said.

Molly slathered up the toy, stuck it onto his two fingers, and pushed it into Caleb very gently and carefully. “Mmmm, I can already feel how hot you are inside... Fuck, Caleb...”

Caleb’s head fell back against his pillows and he gasped wordlessly as Molly inserted the toy. “Ooh... oh Molly... aaahh...” The toy made it easy to scissor Caleb much quicker than just using fingers would have been, and soon he was pumping the toy in him with ease. He angled the toy to find that sweet spot, knowing by Caleb’s reaction exactly when he’d hit it. Caleb shuddered and gripped the sheets. His cock jumped against his stomach as Molly brushed his prostate. “Oh! Yes!” he huffed out. “Right there, oh fuck...”

“Oooh, what a pretty sight that was...” Molly teased, knowing that he was almost ready to move ahead and start fucking him properly. “You’re almost ready... do you want me to wear a wrapper? I assure you, I’m clean, but it’s up to you.”

Caleb shook his head. “Nein, I trust you... please, fuck me,” Caleb groaned. The toy Molly had conjured was great, but it wasn’t the real thing, and it wasn’t enough.

“Fuck yes, I’ll fuck you, Baby...” Molly said, nearly switching into Infernal as he said it, his voice becoming gravely. His cock swelled a little, so ready to impale his lover with it. He quickly removed the toy, slathered himself in oil, and pushed himself inside Caleb’s very willing body. “Ohhhh, yes! So tight and hot!”

Caleb’s hands scrambled for Molly’s, lacing their fingers together. His knees jerked higher around Molly’s waist and pulled him closer. “Oooh, yes.. oh fuck, Molly!” Molly was thicker than the toy and the stretch burned just this side of pleasurable.

“Fuck yes, Caleb!” Molly snarled, his bestial side starting to claim his mind. “Talk to me, Caleb... or I’m going to lose myself... I don’t... want to hurt you...” This side of him rarely showed. The last time... had been with... Cree? But he hadn’t done anything with her... Had he? He shook it off, not wanting to focus on anything besides Caleb right now.

“Molly.. Molly, you feel so good... oh Schatz... a-ah... what, what should... ooohh... oh gods...” Caleb could barely get words out over the intense feeling in his body.

“Fuuuuck, Caleb...” Molly moaned loudly. “Fuck... I’m getting close... Fuck! Do you... want me to knot you?” He slowed temporarily. “I can keep it down if... you don’t... My body recognizes... you’re my mate...”

“Ohh, fuck... yes, yes, please... Molly...” Caleb panted out. “Make me yours, all yours, fuck...” He locked his legs around Mollys waist and held him close.

“Caleb!” Molly moaned louder, immediately feeling the knot swell at the end of his shaft, locking him inside of Caleb’s body within a few seconds. “Fuckingfuckingfuckfuck!” He hadn’t knotted inside a partner in well over a year (not counting the time he’d been dead), so this felt divine and just so perfect. “I’m gonna cum soon... please whisper in my ear... ask me to cum in you...”

Caleb sobbed at the feeling of Molly’s knot swelling inside him. He scrambled and pulled Molly down, kissing him roughly before whispering in his ear. “Please fill me up, Molly... mark me as yours, inside and out.” Caleb brought one hand down to his own neglected cock, weeping against his stomach. “Oh, fuck... make me cum with you Molly...”

Molly nearly lost it in that moment, hearing those sweet please coming from his soulmate’s lips. “I’ll try, Baby...” He followed Caleb’s hand down and began pumping his cock at nearly the same pace he was fucking him at. “I’m so close, Caleb... Please cum with me...”

“Yes, yes, oh!” Caleb whined. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt everything tighten for one glorious moment before his back arched off the bed and he spilled over Molly’s hand. “Aah! Fuck!!” Feeling Caleb’s body tighten around him, Molly howled in pleasure as he spilled his cum deep inside of Caleb’s body, hard and fast, thrusting one last time before latching his teeth into the spot he’d sucked a hickey into before. “A-aah! Ohh, fuck... Molly...” Caleb whimpered as he came down. He was spent, but could feel Molly’s hard knot tied inside him. He kissed along Molly’s shoulder sweetly. “Mmm... how long will we be stuck like this?” Caleb asked.

“Probably about... fifteen or so minutes,” Molly said softly, trying to catch his breath. “Since my body recognizes you as my mate... it wants me to give you babies... whether you’re capable of it or not...” His lavender skin was stained with a deep blush. “I’m weird, sorry.”

Caleb smiled against Molly’s shoulder. “That’s not weird... don’t worry about it,” he said. He relaxed a little, settling into Molly’s embrace. “I love you...”

“Mmmm, I clearly love you too,” Molly said with a chuckle. He lay there, his head on Caleb’s shoulder, his mind going a million miles an hour all of a sudden. “Caleb, I... I need to tell you something.”

“Mmm? Vas?” Caleb asked quietly.

“It’s going to sound really weird, but...” He bit his lip nervously. “I’m starting to remember things... a lot of things, actually... from when I grew up. I’m not from the Empire OR the Dynasty... I wasn’t even born on Wildemount, and neither of my parents are Tieflings...” 

Caleb was a little alarmed at that. “Don’t tell me you actually are a Marquesian prince?” he joked, trying to play it off. The line fell flat, he could tell. He stroked his hands through Molly’s hair.

“No, but my uncle’s boyfriend may as well have been,” Molly joked, remembering how he had learned so much from the Marquesian merchant that his siblings called Uncle Shaun. “I’m not royalty, but the De Rolo family is nobility, and essentially the rulers of the city of Whitestone. Aunt Cassandra holds the official title of leader.”

Caleb suddenly held Molly at arm’s length to look him in the face. “Wait. What?! You’re a De Rolo?!” He was incredulous. Any mage worth their salt knew of Whitestone and the De Rolo family that ruled it, but to have a tiefling son this far from home... that was something else.

Molly’s eyes widened at the way Caleb practically pushed him away. “Yes, I’m the oldest son of Percival and Vex’ahlia De Rolo, Lucien Frederick Taryon De Rolo...”

Caleb gaped up at... Molly. “W-wha... holy shit,” he said. He braced his elbows under him to sit up a little. “That’s incredible. But...” Caleb paused to do some math in his head. “That would make you only 22 years old, at most... Molly, what happened?”

“Not quite 21 when I died this second time, actually,” he said. “Long story, but ultimately, a coming-of-age ritual just after my 17th birthday went wrong, and I ended up stranded in Rexxentrum with no way of getting back to Whitestone or contacting my family. Cree took me in, and... She’s right, we were a couple for a while.”

Caleb tried to take it all in. “That’s fine, I don’t really care about your past relationships... I mean, as long as you don’t care about mine?” he wondered. “But holy shit... I just had sex with the heir to Whitestone...”

“I doubt I’m the heir to anything anymore,” Molly said, looking up into Caleb’s eyes. “They probably all think I’m dead... and they’d have been right. Twice. My brother and sisters are more suited to rule Whitestone anyway. They were all born half-elves. Normal. As you can imagine, I stuck out like a sore thumb in family portraits.”

Caleb kissed the top of Molly’s head. “I wouldn’t say that you’re normal, and I imagine you’re right, but... well, we should still see about contacting them, maybe?”

“I’m sure Mother and Father would just -love- to hear my voice,” he said with an eye-roll. “Okay, I’m sure they would, but...” His eyes widened when he realized something. “Jester can cast Sending, can’t she? I bet that now that I’m developing some cleric powers, she could teach me!”

Caleb laughed a little at that. “I’m sure she could, or your Moonweaver could, whichever you like,” he said. Caleb shifted his hips and winced uncomfortably. “Think you can pull out yet?”

Molly focused on the feeling of his cock inside Caleb, and thankfully the knot had subsided to the point where he could gently pull out of him, and with it a wash of cum that was tinted slightly pink. “Don’t freak out, but I get small barbs on the knot, and it might have nicked you inside a little.”

Caleb couldn’t help but make a face at the sensation. “Ah... d-don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s fine,” he said. He rolled onto his side, trying to ignore the way his hips ached.

Molly rolled over onto his back, pulling Caleb close. “Mmmm, that was fun... I love you, Mister Caleb...”

“Mmm,” Caleb hummed, snuggling in close. “I love you too, Mister Mollymauk.”

“You sleepy, Honey?” Molly asked softly. He was content with spending the rest of the night just cuddling with his soulmate, if that was what Caleb wanted to do.

“Ja,” he said with a nod. “But ah... I had meant to eat while I was out, and Caduceus will probably make dinner... I’m sure Nott or Jester will come knocking on my- our door soon...”

“Should we...” Molly wasn’t exactly nervous about showing himself now, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the barrage of questions the group was bound to push him with if he walked into the kitchen in his real form. “If you’re ready, we can venture out there.”

Caleb curled in on himself a little and hid his face in his hands. “Ohhh... I am not ready... but, there would be little use in avoiding it. Either I face a barrage of questions for bringing some strange drow into my bed, or we face questions about you together.” He sighed and looked up at Molly. “Let’s clean up a bit and face the music, ja?”

Molly nodded, feeling very sticky from the sweat and cum. He stood carefully, conjuring warm water in the washbasin. He held out his hand to bid Caleb over so he could wash him. “Let me wash you, Love?”

Caleb groaned a little as he sat up. “That is a neat trick,” he said and walked over to Molly.

“You know, growing up, people would ask me, are you a boy or a girl?” Molly said, recalling a few funny-as-fuck memories from his teenage years. “I’d say, my aunt Keyleth said it best, I’m a fuckin’ god. They’d act so confused and ask me what was in my pants, and I’d tell them the truth... Fuckin’ magic...”

Caleb smiled. “Your family sounds amazing... I’d love to meet them someday.” He tried not to feel jealous, suddenly missing his own family, and feeling guilty about that.

“I’m sure they’ll love you just as much as I do,” Molly said, moving a damp cloth over Caleb’s chest gently. “Mother and Father visit Wildemount periodically, but I don’t think they ever went to the Empire.”

“You know what? I’m going to try to cast that sending spell right now!” Molly said, suddenly feeling very determined. “Will you help me, My Darling?”

“Ah, yes, but... it’s twenty-five words, right? Do you want to write out what you’ll say beforehand?” Caleb asked.

“A lot can be said in 25 words, if you choose them carefully,” Molly said. “Gods love Jester, but she tends to run her mouth...” Lifting his hands, he carefully spoke the words he planned to say, speaking to his mother. “Mother, it’s Lucien. It’s been a long time. I’m alive, living in Xhorhas with friends. So much to say. Trying to get home.”

Caleb counted along with him. “You have two more words, if you want,” he said. “But that sounds good to me.”

“Good, good,” Molly said, finishing washing them both before moving back to sit on the bed again. Concentrating, he smiled and opened his mind to picture his mother’s face and began speaking. “Mother, it’s Lucien. It’s been a long time. I’m alive, living in Xhorhas with friends. So much to say. Trying to get home. Love you!” Caleb waited a tense moment to see if Molly got any response, quietly sitting next to him on the bed.

“Lucien?!” Vex’ahlia’s voice came back into Molly’s mind. “You’re alive! I’d lost hope of ever seeing you again! Your father and I miss you so much! We can send the airship for—“ And she was cut off.

Molly burst into tears.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly, rocking him softly. “Hey... Molly... Lucien, what happened? What did she say?”

“Mom responded!” he breathed, sobbing into Caleb’s shoulder. “She said they can send the airship to come get me. Oh, Caleb, I thought I’d never hear her voice again.” He looked up, locking eyes with Caleb. “Come home with me... please, Caleb...”

“I-“ Caleb froze in thought. There was so much he still needed to do here. “I mean... if we can come back? We have many irons in the fire,” he said finally. “I can’t just leave forever...”

“I know, I know,” Molly nodded. “We can treestride from the Suntree to here, or there are teleportation circles there too. Once we get there, we can come and go as we please between here and there.”

“Ah, that would make things much easier... then, unless something comes up between now and when your parents send for you, yes, I’ll come with you.” Caleb said. “So many things keep happening,” he said with a smile.

“So many wonderful things...” Molly said, kissing him deeply again, until his stomach protested loudly. “Let me message my mother again and have her send me a message when the airship is on its way here, and then we can go and eat.”

Caleb gave Molly one more peck on the cheek. “Sounds great,” he said and got up to put a more casual house outfit on. Once a couple more rounds of message sending, Molly was ready to get dressed himself. He was beside himself with joy. In one night, he had been reunited with the love of his life, regained his memories, and made plans to reunite with his family in Whitestone. He pulled on his frilly white shirt and the pants and boots but left everything else off for the sake of simplicity. Then, he turned back to Caleb. “I’m ready... but I think we need to go shopping.”

Caleb took Molly’s hand. “It certainly wouldn’t hurt,” he said. “Beau and I had to get new clothes pretty quickly after we got here.” Caleb looked to the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Molly said, taking Caleb’s hand as they walked out the door. “Love you...”

“Love you too,” Caleb said quietly, preparing to face whoever was waiting for them in the house.

Jester and Caddy had both found themselves in the kitchen that evening, Jester wanting to do some cooking with the new equipment and finally ample food supply that the Bright Queen’s large gift had afforded them. She really liked Caduceus’s company, and if Fjord never came around to realizing she liked him, the tall man was a lovely alternative...

Caduceus observed and guided as Jester went about cooking for all of them. When he heard Caleb walk into the kitchen, he turned and saw an unfamiliar face. “Oh, hello, who are you?”

Jester had been facing the stove when Caddy spoke, and she started to speak before turning her head toward the door. “Oh, Fjord said that Caleb brought home a handsome stranger last—“ She finally looked in that direction, and her heart stopped for a few seconds. “No fucking way...”

“Fucking way, Darlin’,” Molly said, wagging his hand at her.

“I certainly did bring him home,” Caleb said with a little pride.

Caduceus cocked his head to the side. “I’m afraid I still don’t understand...”

“Caduceus, this is Mollymauk Tealeaf, the one who we took you to his grave just after we met!” Jester spouted. “I don’t know how, but he’s alive!!” She practically jumped into Molly’s arms, hugging him tight to make sure he was real. “Molly, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too, Jester...” he said, closing his eyes and letting a purr rumble from deep in his chest. He carefully peeled her away after a few moments and was finally able to greet the firbolg properly. “Hi there, I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends, and we’re friends now, aren’t we?” Jester giggled at that.

Caduceus smiled and shook Molly’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Molly. How are you alive, though?”

Caleb spoke up then. “It would seem his soul was in the dodecahedron, and when it was returned here, he was returned to his body...”

“So you’ve been with us this whole time?!” Jester asked excitedly, and Molly nodded. “I’m gonna go get Yasha! She’s gonna flip out so bad!”

“Jester, wait!” Molly said, reaching for her hand to keep her from running off. “I’ll go to her when we’re done here, okay?”

“Oh my fucking gods...” came a low voice from behind them. “Molly? What... how...” And for the second time, Molly had a blue-clad woman latched to him.

“Good to see you too, Beauregard...” he said tenderly.

Caduceus walked over to Caleb and placed his arm around his shoulders gently. “Are you okay, Mister Caleb?” he asked.

Caleb snaked his arm around Caddy’s back, using his other arm to wipe away happy tears from his face. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Ja, I’m fine, Mister Clay,” he said. “I thought I was going to have to fight the gods to get him back... But he is here, he is alive, und he is mine.”

Caduceus squeezed Caleb’s shoulder. “I’m really happy for you, Caleb. Jester said you brought him in earlier? Was he... not himself?” he asked curiously.

Caleb chuckled at the question. “Ja, we wanted to have privacy tonight without a lot of questions, so I snuck him in disguised as a Drow. It’s what he actually found me in at the tavern.”

“Ah, okay,” Caduceus said. “Is there... anything I should know?”

“What do you mean?” Caleb asked, leaning into him a little.

“Like... he’s not undead, right? I don’t see any signs of decay on him, but he was buried for a long time, and I did my little thing... it’s curious, that’s all.”

“Oh, no, he’s very much alive,” Caleb chuckled. “I think that the Dodecahedron’s power brought him back and restored his body. And somehow, it restored his memories as well. He is apparently... nobility from Tal’Dorei.”

Caduceus’ ears perked up at that. “Oh? Really? That raises even more questions... but, I think they can wait for later.” He looked over to where Jester had abandoned her cooking, then back to where she and Beau were pouring affection and questions at the colorful tiefling. “Think we should save him?”

“I think you should go save the food,” Caleb said, smelling the beginnings of burning food. “I’ll go rescue him. I think our big barbarian friend needs a visit before she finds out from one of the girls.”

Caduceus chuckled then. He gave Caleb a pat on the shoulder and went over to the stove. “I can save this,” he said. 

Molly smiled at the bombardment of questions coming from the girls but was glad when Caleb moved back over to him. “Hey, Darling,” he said, pulling him in for a kiss. “How about you eat your dinner, and I’ll go see Yasha?”

“Sounds good to me, she has possibly missed you the most of all of us,” Caleb said. “She’ll be upstairs, to the right.”

“Before I go, I need you to know...” Molly whispered in his ear softly, a moment between just them. “She and I were an item for a few months. Is it okay with you if I let her kiss me?”

Caleb tensed just a bit. The news was unexpected. “Ah... no, that should be fine... hmm. You do not plan to go back to her, ja?” Caleb asked quietly.

“No, no, that flame died shortly before the lot of you found us at the carnival,” he assured him. “We’ve stayed close friends, but nothing more.” He wasn’t about to tell him that she had been the only other person besides Caleb and Cree that he had ever knotted inside of, when they were ‘madly in love’.

Caleb relaxed a little. “That’s good, okay. Well, I won’t keep you then, go on,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you for trusting me, My Darling,” Molly said, grabbing two plates of the food and heading up the stairs.

Yasha was sitting on her bed, looking through her book of pressed flowers. She’d found herself thinking about her lost loves a lot recently, especially after being recognized by people she didn’t know. She set her book down and looked around her room at the mural Jester had painted and was glad she had found a new family to be a part of.

Molly carefully balanced the plates in one hand and knocked on the door. He disguised his voice to sound like Caduceus so as not to alarm her. “Dinner is ready, Miss Yasha! And you have a visitor!”

Yasha looked towards the door. “Just a second,” she said as she moved to answer the door. When she opened it, she expected to look up and see Caduceus. Instead, she had to look down and saw Mollymauk. Yasha’s jaw dropped open and she took a step back. “W-what... Molly?”

“Surprise, Darlin!” Molly said with a huge grin, but his eyes were very tender. He still loved her, even though he knew that a romantic relationship was completely out of the question. 

Yasha took the plates from Molly quickly and set them down, then picked him up and hugged him tight. She spun them around, smiling wide. “You’re back! You’re really here, you’re back!!” Yasha shouted. Suddenly, she dipped Molly and kissed him dramatically.

Molly laughed as he got spun around and lifted like a doll, his hand flying up to make sure his horns didn’t knock into anything. When she dipped him back, at first, he thought she was going to drop him, but the next second he felt her lips on his, and he melted into the kiss, moaning lightly. “Yasha...”

Yasha pressed their foreheads together and giggled happily. “Mmm, yes Molly?”

“Yasha... I’m home...” he said, kissing her again. Gods, this moment couldn’t have been more perfect. “I’ve missed you so much...” 

Yasha smiled fondly at Molly and pulled him in close for a hug again. “I’m so glad you’re home... I missed you so much...”

“Gods, you’re beautiful...” Molly crooned in her ear as they moved to stand upright and just stood there, enjoying this very familiar embrace. “You know, I can’t wait for you to meet my family, Yasha! You’ll love them!”

Yasha blinked at Molly, a little confused. “Family? Did... do you remember?”

“Yeah, just a little while ago,” Molly said with a smile. “I’m developing new abilities, and I was able to send my mother some messages. She was so excited to hear my voice! She and Father are coming to visit us, under the auspices of a diplomatic mission to the Dynasty.”

Yasha picked up their plates and ushered Molly over to the bed so they could sit, eat, and talk. “So... who were you? Should I still call you Molly?”

“Oh yes, please do, Love,” Molly said, taking his plate. “Getting my memories back doesn’t change who I am now. It just makes me a little more complete and more complicated.” He told his full name, where he was from, who his parents were, why he was a Tiefling born to human and half-elf parents, and how he got stranded on Wildemount at 17 years old. He told her about Cree taking him in, and about his relationship with her. 

Yasha listened intently while she ate her dinner. It was a lot to take in. “Wow... I hardly know what to say, but I’m very happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Molly said, shoveling food into his mouth. “How familiar are you with my family name? Caleb seems to know a lot about it without me having to tell him.”

Yasha gave him a so-so gesture with her hand. “I’ve heard of Whitestone, but nothing else... I’d definitely like to meet your parents, though.”

“Want to know something?” Molly said after a few moments of quiet. “Mom and Dad were never ashamed of me, even though none of the others were cursed. In fact, Dad was pretty damn proud of me. I never understood why, when I’m obviously the product of his dealings with dark magics, and the fact that I was special in the sexual representation aspect.”

Yasha smiled gently at Molly and cradled his face in her hand. “That just means they’re good parents,” she said. “Anyone who didn’t love you exactly as you were wouldn’t have deserved you.”

“You’ve always been so good to me, Yasha... So gentle and understanding,” Molly said, his voice soft and delicate as he stared into her eyes. “I know I apologized numerous times, but it bears repeating... I’m sorry I hurt you back then... I let my arrogance and pride get in the way of -us-. I’m just glad we are still as close as we are...”

Yasha moved her hand to pat Molly’s knee. “Don’t worry about it, all is forgiven. We were both in bad places to be dating at the time... I’m just glad we’re such good friends now.”

“I asked Caleb if it was okay if I let you kiss me, and he said yes,” Molly said, his hand on her hand on his knee. “Do you mind if I keep kissing you?”

Yasha thought for a moment, considering. “I don’t mind, really, just... well, we’re pretty far north of where I used to live but it’s still Xhorhas... I’ve not been feeling great lately and I don’t want to get into anything too serious right now. We can still cuddle and exchange light kisses if you want,” she said.

“That’s all I’m asking for,” he said, keeping a gentle hold on Yasha’s hand. He pulled her in for a gentle kiss, his free hand moving up to her cheek. “I’ve missed kissing you, even just like this.”

Yasha moved their plates to the floor for the moment. “I’ve missed kissing you too,” she said. Yasha leaned in and kissed Molly again.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Molly felt a strange euphoria settle over him. “Let’s lay down and cuddle while we talk about stuff, like we did before. I want to tell you how much of a little shit I was when I was a kid, and I wanna hear about some of your travel adventures from this last time.”

Yasha wrapped her arms around Molly and pulled him up so he was laying against her as they lied down. “That sounds lovely, do you wanna go first or should I?”

“I’ll go first!” he said with a little laugh. “Ask me just about anything!”

“How many brothers and sisters do you have?” Yasha asked. She combed her fingers through Molly’s hair peacefully.

“Hmmm... Well, last I knew about it, I had two brothers and four sisters,” Molly said. “Mom was pregnant again, but it was too early to know if she was having another set of twins.” On a whim, he cast sending again to his mother. “Lucien again, Mother. Friends and I want to know, how many siblings do I have now? How many boys, how many girls? Love you!”

“Four brothers and four sisters, Darling,” Vex’s voice came to his mind, and he repeated it to Yasha. “And probably another brother any day now.”

“Wow, a brand-new baby sibling for you to meet,” Yasha said with a sense of wonder. “I’m so happy for you, Molly. I hope you get along with all of them still.”

“Vesper, Percival, and Keena will probably be the only ones who remember me,” Molly mused. “Jaime, Jaina, and Penny were all really little when they saw me last. The two youngest weren’t even born, and I don’t know their names.”

Yasha nuzzled into Molly’s hair. “It’ll be fine... I’m sure they’ll all adore you.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” he said. “So, tell me what happened after you left the group, when you found out that I had died.”

Yasha spent the next hour regaling Molly with stories of their time at sea, the journey underground, and into the heart of the Dynasty. She told him about what she’d heard from the others about getting to Nicodranas and seeing Jester’s mom, even though Yasha hadn’t been there. Eventually, Yasha couldn’t keep her eyes open and started to doze off.

Molly listened intently to his friend talk about the adventures of the Mighty Nein, having already known a great deal of it because of his presence in get dodecahedron. He had hoped she would tell him about the traveling she’d done on her own, but this was great too. When he saw her starting to nod off, he smiled and kissed her nose.

“Sleep well, Dearest,” he said. He saw movement at the door, looking up and seeing Caleb standing there. “Hello, My Darling.”

Caleb looked in on the scene of Yasha and Molly curled up together on the bed. “Hallo, how are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m good, Honey,” Molly reached out for his lover to come into the room. “I’ll be better when you come and lay down with us.”

Caleb walked over to Molly’s side of the bed in his socks. He curled up behind Molly and wrapped one arm around his middle. “Don’t disappear while we’re sleeping, okay?” Caleb said. He was only halfway joking, he was a little afraid that this was a dream of some kind.

“Oh, no chance of that, Caleb,” Molly chuckled. “You’ve got me for the long haul, whether you like it or not. I think there’s more of a chance of our friend Yasha here disappearing than me.” He hoped he wasn’t disturbing her with their talking. Yasha smiled in her sleep but otherwise didn’t stir. 

Caleb tightened his hold on Molly just a bit and pressed his face to his back. “I really missed you,” he mumbled. 

“I really missed being able to actually talk to you...” Molly said softly. “I talked to you, but you couldn’t hear me.”

“Hmm. What kinds of things did you say?” Caleb asked thoughtfully.

“Well... I saw that you were having a hard time with things that were going on, and I told you that I believe in you, that you’re strong, and brave, and amazing, and that I know you can make it through anything.” He squeezed Caleb’s hand gently. “Never for a moment think anything different of yourself. If you were anything less than that, you wouldn’t have given the sphere back to its home. You’d have been killed, they’d have taken it back and I’d have still come back, just to find that I was alive, and you weren’t. That... that would have broken me.”

Caleb said nothing but hugged Molly more. He let out a shaky breath. “I love you so much...” he whispered.

“I love you too, Caleb,” Molly said, biting his lip to stave off the tears of... Relief? Joy? Sadness of what could have been? “Please don’t ever leave me...”

“I won’t... I promise...” Caleb responded. He felt a mix of relief and gratitude. “We should try to sleep...”

Molly nodded, turning over in Caleb’s embrace and giving him a firm, sweet kiss. If Yasha was awake for any of that, she knew that he and Caleb were an item now. He hadn’t been exactly clear with that, dropping little hints here and there. He was happy that he was able to share a bed, a happy moment, between two of the three people who he had recognized as his soulmates in his life.

Yasha had woken a bit as Molly and Caleb were talking and watched quietly as they kissed and started falling asleep. “Good night, you two,” she whispered with a smile. She was glad to have her best friend back and to see him so happy.

“Good night, Dearest,” Molly said, reaching back and squeezing her hand, seconds away from falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The last few days had been incredible and profound and insane. First, Percy had been able to celebrate his 25th wedding anniversary with his stunning, very pregnant wife. The next day, the son that had disappeared four years before made contact with Vex, putting in motion diplomatic talks with another country that was at war with its neighbors, and plans to go and visit the Kreen Dynasty. The very next day, Vex had gone into labor, giving birth to a beautiful baby boy... with purple skin like his oldest brother. The prophecy of the first and the last had finally completed itself. Percy knew that Tristan would be their last child.

He walked into the nursery, where Vex was sitting, feeding the baby, humming a simple lullaby. She looked so happy... “Hello there, Darling...” he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Vex looked up from where she was breastfeeding Tristan. “Hi, Honey...” she said, a little tired. “It’s been quite a few days, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed it has,” he said with a tired smile. “We gained two sons in that time, both tieflings. I’m sure Lucien will be happy that there is another like him in our family. You know of the first and last prophecy, correct?”

Vex pet at her new son’s downy white hair and the tiny bumps on his forehead. “I’m sure you’ve told me, but why don’t you refresh my memory?”

“I’ve read that in families where the dark magics have been used, and a tiefling is born as the first son to what becomes a large family, the last child to be born will be tiefling as well,” Percy recalled. “According to the prophecy, the oldest and youngest will unite and save us all...”

Vex was a little skeptical but considering how much had happened in their lives to that point, it wasn’t entirely impossible. “Wouldn’t that be something... hopefully not for a good while though,” she said. “I know Lucien has been off on adventures, but I still don’t want either of these boys getting into danger...”

“Believe me, Darling, I have the same hope,” Percy said, sitting down next to his wife. “None of the reading I did gave any kind of timeframe, so... either of them could have children of their own by the time it all goes down.” He wrapped his arm around Vex’s back and kissed her on her cheek. “I’m getting too old for high adventure...”

Vex leaned against him comfortably. “You and I both, Darling,” she said. Tristan had fallen asleep on her chest, so Vex moved to wrap him up and put him to bed. “Sleep well, little one,” she said.

Percy looked down at his sleeping son, the stark white De Rolo hair a brilliant contrast to the little boy’s dark purple skin. “His skin is much darker than Lucien’s, isn’t it? More of a violet than lavender.” He smiled when he saw a tiny smile play on the sleeping baby’s lips. “Vex, Dear... It’s been a rather stressful week... Do you think you’re up for a bit of fun?”

Vex made a small noise of agreement at Percy’s remark. She considered his suggestion for a moment before replying. “I’m still quite sore from everything, but I’m sure we could get creative,” she said with a smile.

“Mmmm, what did you have in mind?” Percy said as they left the nursery, leaving Tristan in the care of one of the many house servants. 

“Mmm... a massage would be nice... then you could eat me out...” Vex said quietly as they walked.

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Percy said, squeezing his wife’s hand. “And let’s just say that... hopefully your mouth can respond what comes up from that...”

Vex squeezed Percy’s hand in return. “I’d love to, Dear,” she said. They arrived at their bedroom and Vex pulled Percy over to the bed. “Now, do with me what you will...”

Percy pulled her close to him gently, mindful of her postpartum condition, kissing her lips with fervor nonetheless. “Let me undo your lacing and slip you out of this dress... and then I believe my Lady Mistress requested a massage?”

Vex leaned into Percy’s embrace, happy for his attention. “Mmm, yes... gods, I need this...”

“And I need you, My Mistress,” Percy said softly, beginning to reach for the ribbons on the back of her dress after sitting her down on the bed. “Your pet requests guidance...”

“Hmm... strip down, Pet, then I want you to start massaging my feet and work your way up.” Vex commanded.

“Mmmm, yes, Mistress,” Percy said, smiling and starting to remove his vest and fluffy white shirt. “Am I allowed to look at you? To make eye contact with you?” The rules often changed with them, so he wanted to ensure she was completely satisfied with his actions.

“Yes, my darling,” Vex said as she watched him undress. “And I want you to be vocal, let me know how much you love servicing your Mistress...”

“Serving, Mistress, would perhaps be a better word,” he said, at the risk of getting slapped. “My Mistress is a beautiful creature, not a machine...”

Vex made a face at Percy but didn’t raise a hand. “I suppose, but don’t talk back to me again.” She raised one bare foot and carefully toed at the bulge she could see in Percy’s pants. “Now, will you be a good boy, or do I have to collar you?”

Percy moaned at the contact, nodding his head in confirmation of the first statement. “I’ll be a good boy, but also I enjoy my Mistress’s collar.”

Vex dropped her foot. “Then go get it, Pet,” she said. While she waited, Vex finished disrobing from her dress. “Bring it here for me to put on you.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said quickly. “Should I also undress, Mistress?”

“I told you to strip down, didn’t I?” Vex asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My apologies, Mistress,” Percy said, undressing the rest of the way and then getting the collar from the closet door before returning to the bed and getting into the “sit” position, the collar between his knees. 

Vex turned to Percy and ran a hand through his hair, scritching along the way. “Good boy,” she said. Vex picked up the collar and wrapped it around Percy’s neck, buckling it in the front. She put two fingers under the band to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Assured of her work, Vex nodded and pulled Percy in for a kiss.

Percy moaned into the kiss, holding true to his orders to be vocal for his mistress. “Shall I begin the massage for you, Mistress?” he asked against her lips. 

Vex released the collar and guided Percy back down to kneeling on the floor. “Yes, Pet...”

Vex released the collar. “Yes... kneel on the floor, Pet,” she said. “Good boys can be on the bed after.” Percy smiled at that, moving quickly off the bed and into the same position on the floor momentarily, waiting for Vex to sit on the bed so he could begin to massage her feet. Thankfully, there was a rather convenient jar of scented lotion on the ground next to the foot of the bed. Vex moved to sit on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs, holding one foot out in front of her. “Come on, Darling...”

Percy hummed, putting his hands on Vex’s foot, gently moving them over it to build up the work he was going to be doing. After a few moments, he reached over and grabbed the jar and put his fingers into it, scooping out a small amount and working it over her foot.

Vex hummed at the touch and leaned into the feeling. “Good boy...”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Percy said, feeling himself starting to get worked up at the sounds Vex was making. He continued up her leg, working out the knots in her muscles gently. “You’ve been focusing on your legs in strength training, haven’t you, Mistress? Even while pregnant... Your boy is proud of you.”

“Mmm, it’s about the only thing I could do,” Vex said with a smirk. “Ohhh, right there... mmmm, good boy, Percy...”

Percy focused on the spot that had gotten a reaction from her, loving the praises. “Yes, Mistress, your good boy does as commanded...” He leaned in and kissed her foot as he continued, before he moved to the other leg. 

Vex watched and hummed with pleasure as Percy worked on her. After a few minutes, she angled her foot under his chin to get him to look up at her. “Move on up, Pet. Put that wonderful mouth to work,” she said.

“Mmmm, yes, Mistress,” he said, looking her in the eyes with pure lust. He moved up, kissing up her legs, teasing around her core, and finally landing on her deliciously fully-engorged clit. 

Vex buried her hands in Percy’s hair, pulling hard. “Ahh!! Ooohh, gods... fuck!” She yanked back, pulling him off of her. “Too much... you got greedy, that’s bad,” Vex said.

Percy cried out as his head was yanked back, not sure why she’d done that. “I’m sorry, Mistress!”

Vex caught her breath and pet his hair soothingly. “Sorry for pulling so hard, can I get a color Darling?”

“Yellow for a minute, Sweetheart,” Percy said, reaching up and rubbing his head. “Can we cuddle, and I’ll play with your chest instead?”

Vex moved up fully onto the bed. “Sure, sorry again... I didn’t realize I would still be so sensitive,” she said, feeling a little guilty. Vex held her hands out to help Percy up to join her on the soft mattress.

“It’s okay, Dearest, really,” Percy said, joining her on the bed. “When we get back into the scene, what shall my punishment be for being greedy, hmm?” He loved their pre-scene discussions because it usually got him worked up.

“I don’t remember where I put it, but perhaps my riding crop? I could spank you,” Vex said after she lay down on the bed. “Or did you have any other ideas?”

“Spanking sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said with a smile. “You know... I never thought, all those years ago when we met... that I’d enjoy being struck by things as much as I do... But you do it in all the best ways to... to satisfy us both...”

Vex smiled up at Percy. “I’m glad we’re both able to enjoy this kind of play so much,” she said. She pulled him in for a kiss again by the collar. “I still want you to eat me out, just... more gently, okay?”

“Yes, My Dear,” he said, though he wasn’t quite ready to go back into the scene. “But give me a few moments, okay? I need to work myself back into it.”

“No worries my love... just kiss me for now,” Vex said. She wrapped her arms around Percy’s shoulders and held him close, kissing languidly and savoring the contact.

“Gladly, Darling,” Percy said, holding her close as well. His eyes closed, and his hands moved to gently massage her very full breasts. He knew from previous experience that he had to be very gentle with them during the first few weeks and months after the baby was born or he’d get a small handful of milk in his hand. “I’ll always enjoy playing with these...” he said against her lips.

“Mmm, that’s it... fuck, Percy...” Vex said. She scratched down his back lightly, just teasing for now. “I love you so much...”

“I love you too, My Lady,” he said, easing back into the subspace. “Please, scratch harder...” He added “Mistress” after a short moment of thought, not wanting to upset her. 

Vex smiled again and scratched a little harder this time. She loved having him in subspace, but she also loved having him beg for it. “Good boy...”

“Mistress... It feels so good...” Percy said in a whisper, his eyes blown with lust and pleasure. “May I please suck on your delicious tits, My Mistress? Your pet has needed that for a long time...”

“Yes, Pet... just, ah, careful...” Vex said. “I know you love that...” Very gently and carefully, he descended on her breast, kissing the nipple before licking and starting to suck on it. This was the opposite breast to the one she had been feeding their son with, so he immediately felt a small wash of her milk on his tongue. It was good, and while that was not his focus, he hummed at it. “Oh!” Vex exclaimed as she felt herself spill into Percy’s mouth. It was quite an interesting feeling. She also felt slick gathering more in her cunt. “Oh, good boy... you’re so good Percy...”

He sucked a little harder on her at her praise, his other hand moving up to her other breast and giving it a firm squeeze. “I love you, Mistress... I love being your good boy...”

As Percy squeezed her other breast, Vex arched into his touch and scrapped her nails up his back. “Oh! Good, good boy... are you ready to try again, Darling?”

“Yes, Mistress...” he said, kissing back down her belly. “How shall I do this, Mistress? Your pet doesn’t wish to come off as greedy...”

“Ah... slowly, gently,” Vex said. She lifted her knees and spread her legs invitingly. “I’ll let you know when you can take more...” Percy very carefully licked at his wife’s clit, broadly brushing over it so as not to focus too fine a point from his tongue on it. Listening for her to either protest or encourage him, he nuzzled his nose into the little tuft of hair and hummed. “Oooh... Yes, Pet... good boy...” Vex moaned. One hand threaded into his hair, sure to be gentle this time. Vex canted her hips up just slightly. “Lick me out, Pet...”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said against her skin before his tongue came out again, diving to the bottom of her entrance and taking a nice long lick up, gathering slick that had started to build up there. He hummed in satisfaction, wanting more. 

“O-ohh yes... oh that’s so good, fuck,” Vex panted out, her voice barely above a whisper. “Use your fingers Pet, gently... careful...” She had both hands cradling his head now, keeping Percy’s mouth close to her center. “Gods, you’re so beautiful like this...”

He wanted to speak, to tell her how stunning she was, how amazing she was to have outlasted so many odds, to have given him ten beautiful children, to have put up with him for over twenty-five years... but right now, all he could do was continue to repay her in any way she wanted him to. He carefully wet down his index finger and middle fingers in her slick before pushing them slowly into her hot, stretched passage, careful not to catch any of the slight cracks in the flesh there from having their baby a few days before. “How is that, My Mistress?”

Vex’s eyes slipped closed at the intrusion, sincerely wanting to enjoy it. “Ah... mmm, no... Yellow, Darling,” she said sadly.

“Maybe... mmm, maybe my other hole?”

Percy immediately pulled his fingers out of her pussy and looked up at her as she gave the suggestion of fingering her ass. “If you are sure, Darling...” he said with mild trepidation. Things had gone somewhat badly in the past when they’d played in that area. “I shall try to be careful.”

“Get the oil if you need it... one finger at a time,” Vex said coaxingly. “You have my permission to get up and find it.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, moving back to the closet where their toys were, and quickly found the oil. This would be better than the lotion he’d used on her feet. He returned to the bed, smiling at her and returning to kneel between her legs, dipping his finger into the oil. “May I begin, Mistress?”

“Yes, Darling...” Vex said. She let her head fall back against the pillows and tried to relax as much as she could.

Very very carefully, Percy pushed his index finger into Vex’s hole, watching and listening for her reaction as he did so. “Is that good, Mistress?”

Vex bit her lip and let her eyes slip closed. “Mmm, oh yes… ah, good boy…” she breathed. She pushed back against Percy’s finger, relishing the stretch.

“Please let me know when I can put in another finger, Mistress,” Percy said, knowing that just one finger wasn’t going to cut it for long. He’d gotten three in before, and then fucked her ass, so he hoped this time he could fit four, but he wasn’t going to push it this time. 

“Ah… yes, Percy… another, Pet,” Vex said. This was much more enjoyable, and the pressure moved through her walls in the nicest way. “Ooh, mmm….” Percy smiled as he pulled his finger out and he drizzled some of the oil over the rest of his fingers so as not to contaminate the jar. Just as carefully, he pushed the second finger in. Vex gripped Percy’s hair gently but firm. “Oooh!! Gods, yes!” she cried. Vex arched her back, pressing into Percy. “Good boy! Lick me again…”

“Mmmm, yes, Mistress,” Percy said, licking at her clit gently, making sure it wasn’t too much for her, or at least doing his best. He put his lips over it but didn’t suck on it. “Mmmm...”

Vex gasped sharply. “Fuck…. gods, that’s good….. oh yes, good boy good boy,” Vex babbled. She wanted to keep going, but Vex knew that with how sensitive she was she wouldn’t last. “Another finger now… fuck…”

He pushed in a third finger, moaning against her clit as he did so. “Is Mistress going to cum on her pet’s face?”  
The vibrations of Percy’s voice only pushed Vex closer to the edge. “Oo-ooh.. yes, Pet,” she moaned, rocking up into his mouth. “Gods, fuck! Oh!! Percy!! Good boy, good- aaaah!!” Vex shouted as she came.

Without being given permission, Percy dove in to drink her up, his three fingers pushing in as deeply as they could go, pulling out most of the way and starting a steady rhythm. “Hmmmm...”

“Oh fuck!! Ahhh! Gods, Percy! Fuck!!” Vex keened as Percy pumped his fingers into her. “You- gods, you’ll make me come again, mmmm!!”

“Please, Mistress, please...” Percy said, continuing to finger-fuck her ass. “May I try... a fourth finger?”

Vex tried to catch her breath and think, it was almost too much. “Y-yes, d-darling…” she breathed and stuttered out. Vex let her head fall to the side, releasing her hold on Percy’s hair and gripping the pillow behind her head. “Fuck… yes…”

As carefully as humanly possible, Percy slid his pinky into the tight hole, making sure she wasn’t in pain or discomfort. “Mmmmm... My Mistress is so perfect...”

Vex’s mouth dropped open silently as she felt the stretch in her ass. It burned on just this side of pleasure-pain, and she felt herself getting to that edge again. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…. fuckfuckfuck!”

“Please, Mistress... please cum again...” Percy purred, picking up speed again. “Your pet loves drinking from you... Pleasepleaseplease....”

Vex let herself go and came into Percy’s waiting mouth. “Ahh! Oh, fuck… Gods, I love you Pet…” she moaned as she came down.

Percy cleaned her up dutifully, making sure he didn’t push any of her buttons after the point, at least not right now. “After this is done... May I take the reins... and fuck your amazing ass?”

Vex raised one hand, eyes still closed, and pat aimlessly at where she thought Percy’s arm was. “In… ah, in a minute… but yes, definitely….”

The scene broken, Percy took the opportunity to pull his collar off and quickly put it around her neck. “When you’re ready, just let me know, Little Darling...”

Vex smiled and relaxed into the collar. “Do you want me like this, or on all fours?” she asked, a little tired sounding.

“On all fours, Dear,” he purred, laying down next to her and putting his hand on one of her tits. “But for now, rest... I’ll finger you again before I fuck you, so just... rest...”

Vex nuzzled towards Percy’s shoulder. “Mmm… thank you, dearest…” she said softly. “I’m glad we were able to find something that worked…”

“Me too, Little Vex...” he said, his hand coming to her cheek, before moving the V of his hand down to her throat and resting there.

“Mmm…” Vex hummed pleasurably into the pressure. She nodded minutely, so Percy would know it was okay to press down more.

They’d one this many times before, so Percy knew the signals, and pressed more firmly into her throat with his hand. “Mmmm, does my little minx enjoy not being able to speak, or breathe?”

Vex swallowed against Percy’s hand on her throat and shivered a bit. “Mm-hmm,” she said as affirmation. She relaxed more into the sensation, the play of being choked.

Percy’s hair was disheveled, mostly from having his wife’s hands in it, and his whole body seemed flushed, but he felt great, and damn fucking sexy right now. He’d been a good boy, and now he was switching it up and being a damn good master. He loved seeing this look of submission in Vex’s eyes, because he knew she could easily switch back and take over, but this was his time. “I’m going to let you go, and then I want you to crawl over me, and put my cock in your mouth... with your pussy in my face...”

Vex opened her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them. “Y-yes, Sir...” she whispered.

“Good girl...” he said, smiling darkly at her, letting go of her throat and kissing her gently before rolling over onto his back. Vex clambered up and over Percy’s body. She took a moment to make she was sat over his face, then leaned down and licked up his cock. Percy moaned at the feeling of her tongue on his cock, and the delightful smell of her pussy in his face, the last little bits of her cum dripping from her. “Oooh, very good girl...” His fingers went back to tease her ass, wanting to keep his word that he would keep her stretched before he fucked her. “See how long you can suck on me before you get pushed onto your hands and knees... Draw it out, and you’ll be so very full of my cum in your ass, My Delightful Girl...”

Vex felt her clit twitch and she moaned around Percy’s dick, his words turning her on even more. She wrapped one hand around the base and started bobbing her head up and down the length.

“Mmmmpphhh!” Percy gasped at the quick movement. “Slow down, Precious... Hand or mouth... Pick one, or I won’t last long...” He ran a hand along her leg to ensure she knew he wasn’t mad, that she wasn’t going to be punished.

Vex backed off a bit and settled for pumping Percy’s cock for now. “Sorry, Sir…” she said. Vex planted little kisses along the length as her hand worked on him.

“Mmmm, much better,” he said, returning to licking and suckling gently on her clit and teasing her ass with his fingers, two of them sliding back in and scissoring her. They continued in this position for a blissfully long amount of time. Each time Percy felt himself getting close, he would pause in his movements, trying to get control of himself by speaking to Vex is a low voice, telling her how beautiful she was. “Do you want Master to call you names, My Little One?” Vex nodded her head against Percy’s thigh. She didn’t want to talk anymore, and so sank her mouth down onto his cock and let her hand go. Vex didn’t bob her head or even suck on it, she just held him there in her mouth. “That’s it, my pretty little slut...” Percy growled against her pussy. “Such a whore for me, you just want my cock in your pretty little mouth... Use that tongue... It won’t be long before I push you off me and I bury my cock deep in that delightful ass of yours... Fuck, Vex...” Vex whined, high and tight, and swallowed around Percy’s cock. She started bobbing down, rocking back and forth between Percy’s fingers in her ass and his cock in her mouth. “Good little slut...” Percy growled before tapping her on the shoulder, signaling for her to get off him. He was so close now and didn’t want to cum until he was inside her. “Hands and knees, Gorgeous... Fuck... I can’t wait any longer to fuck your little whore ass...”

Vex came up with a gasp. “Yes, Sir...” she said, and moved into the position, gripping the footboard of the bed. “Please... Master...”

“Yes, good girls beg so nicely...” Percy said, finishing his prep of her ass before pushing his cock inside her with a groan of pleasure. “Now... be very vocal... and cum as much as you want... Good girls DO cum...”

“Oooh!! Fuck!! Yes, Master! Ah, ah...” Vex shouted. They didn’t do this often, but it felt amazing. “Gods, yes!”

Percy slowly started to move inside her, rocking his hips and moving slowly in and out. His hands moved to her hips as he gradually picked up the pace. “Fuck yes, my good little slut... You’re so good for me... and you’re dripping wet... Oh, fuck, Vex’ahlia... Cum for me, Darling... Your master is very close... Cum!”

Vex’s pussy clenched around nothing and came with a shout. “Oh!! Yes!! Oh fuck, yes!”

Percy felt Vex’s body clench, and that sent him over the edge. With a loud shout, he thrust hard into her ass one last time before shooting his seed deep into her ass. “Gods, Vex... This is just... So so good... Fuck... Good girl...” Pulling her onto her side, he stayed inside her as he caught his breath. “Mmmmm...”

Vex stretched out against her husband, leaning back into him. “Mmmm, indeed… gods but you’re amazing… I love you, Percy,” she said.

“I love you too, My Vex’ahlia,” Percy sighed. “Ohhh, it’s been a while since we did that... That was fun.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently resting his hands on her belly. 

Vex laid her hands over Percy’s and they lay there for a moment. “Mmm… we should clean up before we sleep…”

“Hmmm, yes,” Percy purred. “Want to get up and go to the bath house? We could sort of recreate our first date.” He remembered that little bath experience like it was yesterday, even though it had been nearly three decades.

“Heh, after everything we just did? I’d kind of rather not… just a nice bath sounds good though,” Vex said with a slight laugh. “We can think about doing other things later… we’re not young anymore, Darling.”

“I’m not young anymore, it’s true,” Percy said, finally sliding out of her so they could be more comfortable spooning. “You, by nature, have held your youth much more than I have...” 

Vex looked over her shoulder at Percy. He wasn’t wrong, somehow his white hair looked more like age, especially with his face, no longer that of a twenty-something young man, but more accurately that of a fifty-something father of ten. Vex turned over and hugged Percy close to her, hiding her face in his shoulder. “I don’t want to think about that…” she murmured.

“Oh, Sweetheart...” Percy said, realizing that he’d upset her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. “Come on, let’s get robes on and go to the bath house...”

“Okay, yeah,” Vex said. She pulled away almost reluctantly and walked over to the wardrobe. Vex pulled out two fluffy white robe and handed one off to Percy.

Percy took the robe from Vex with a light kiss, throwing it on and turning so he was giving her a sultry look over his shoulder. “You look so pretty in anything you wear. How do I look?”

Vex laughed then and covered her mouth with her hand. “Positively foppish, my dear,” she said. She put on her own robe and tied it closed. “Come on, let’s get that bath.”

Percy stuck out his tongue at her at the fop comment but took her hand and guided her out to the bath house. It was quiet in the castle, as most everyone was in bed now, especially the younger children. Outside each of the rooms (each pair of twins shared a room), guards were posted to ensure no one barged in on them as they slept. The guards bowed to Percy and Vex as they passed, and Percy nodded and smiled to them. When they arrived at the bath house, Percy helped Vex slide out of the robe before removing his own and slipping into the always-hot water. “Ooooh, yes...”

Vex stepped into the water and sank down so that her hair was totally submerged before sitting up and leaning against Percy. “Gods, I needed this,” she said.

“Mmmm, a nice hot bath is always a good time...” Percy purred. “Love you, Sweetheart...”

“I love you too,” Vex said. She reached over for some soap and motioned for Percy to turn so that she could wash him down. “So! Wildemount again, yeah? Do we know anything about the Krynn Dynasty?”

“Not a whole lot, but I know that there aren’t many humans who call it home,” Percy said. “Their ruler is Leylas Kryn, also known as The Bright Queen. I don’t know much more than that, apart from the fact that they’re responsible for bringing our son back to us, for which I am most grateful.”

“I am too…” Vex’alia said thoughtfully. “I suppose we’ll make the best of it when we get there, but it’s a little… intimidating?” She moved on to wash Percy’s hair. “We don’t know her, she doesn’t know us… Should we send someone with a letter of introduction before us?”

“That might be a good idea,” Percy said with a soft smile. “One good thing, at least, is that we can use a Treestride spell to get home once we get there, from what you said Lucien told you. If he wants or needs to get home quickly, he can, once Keyleth teaches him that spell.”

“If he can learn it,” Vex said. “We know he can do Sending, but… magic is weird and wonderful. I’m excited to know what Lucy’s been up to! What do you think happened?” Her mind was going a mile a minute with everything that had happened the last few days.

“Probably quite a bit, since his coming of age ritual landed him in Rexxuntrum, which is in King Dwendal‘s realm...” He was familiar enough with the Wildemount governments to know the royalty of the various larger countries. He looked over his shoulder and looked at his wife. “Why don’t you rinse me off so I can wash you as well, Darling?”

“Mm,” Vex hummed in agreement. She reached over the side of the pool for a bucket. She worked on rinsing the soap out of Percy’s hair and off his skin. “I wish we knew more about the Empire too…” Percy was just about to say something, but the doors of the bath house opened, and Keyleth walked in, her robe barely covering her breasts or her pelvic area.

“Oh! Hello there. Sorry, I didn’t realize there would be anyone in here at this hour...” Keyleth said, trying to hide from the fact that her crushes were sitting there, buck naked, and she was barely covered herself.

“Oh hi, Kiki!” Vex said, waving over her shoulder. “It’s no problem, there’s plenty of room here for all of us,” she said invitingly. Kiki had to hide a blush at her friend but slipped out of her robe and into the water, completely emersing herself before sitting back up and sitting against the edge of the bath, across from the couple. 

“You’re up rather late, Love,” Percy said casually. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“Yeah, I’m excited to be going back to Wildemount,” she said. “I haven’t been back since Tary and Laurence’s anniversary party a few years ago.”

“Oh right! We were over there for that. Maybe we could get to see them again?” Vex wondered. “I don’t suppose you know anything about the Dynasty, Keyleth?”

“Not a whole hell of a lot,” Kiki admitted, wringing her hair out a little and putting it up on the top of her head in a knot. “I have met with the Empress a few times, in Zephrah, which is one reason I’m so excited about going there.”

“Oh! Well that’s more than we’ve got,” Vex said. “Percy and I were going to send a letter to introduce ourselves and such… should we still do that, Dear?”

“I can send her a message along with your letter if you’d like,” Kiki said before Percy could speak.

“Then yes, we should still do that,” Percy said with a smile. “It’s nice to have another in with the leadership there.”

Vex relaxed back against the side of the bath. “Ah, that’s all sorted then… I just hope Lucien doesn’t have to wait too long because of all this…”

“Are we taking any of the children with you, besides Tristan?” Kiki asked. Percy looked to his wife, unsure of what to say. The Dynasty was in the middle of a war, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to take their children into that kind of environment. 

“Tristan, of course, has to go with us,” he said. “But I’m not sure of the others. I’m sure the older children want to see their brother sooner rather than later, but with a war going on...”

Vex bit her lip. “There’s no war in the capital, right? And… what are we meaning to do with this trip? Are we collecting our son and coming home? Is this a diplomatic mission to aid the Dynasty? Is this just to check in with Lucien and leave him there?” she babbled. “Sorry…. there’s a lot here…”

“From what the Empress has told me, King Dwendal is a corrupt leader who needs to be brought down,” Keyleth said. “I think we should put our hands in with the Dynasty, personally.”

“I’ll have to meet her before I decide,” Percy said. “I think it’s important to give Lucien the opportunity to decide if he wants to stay there or come home, and I’m hoping that we can teach one of his friends how to tree-stride so he can go back and forth as he wants to.”

Vex nodded. “Good idea,” she said. “Once we’ve established that, we should be able to come and go as we please, if everything goes over well with the Bright Queen.”

“There might also be a teleportation circle there,” Percy reasoned. “If nothing else we can set one up, right?” He moved over behind Vex, gently starting to brush soap over her back and shoulders. “There we are, Darling...”

“Mmm,” Vex hummed, leaning into Percy’s touch. “That’d take a while… for it to be permanent anyway. Good thing we have powerful friends, yeah?” she said with a smile.

“All I know right now is that I have two of the most beautiful and powerful women in Whitestone right here with me,” he said, his lips on Vex’s shoulder, but also looking at Keyleth, who blushed like mad. 

“Th-Thank you, Percy,” she stuttered. “You’re one of the strongest men I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Molly was happy. He was complete. He was Lucien De Rolo, but he was still Mollymauk Tealeaf. He was surrounded by love, from his best friend and the love of his life. Molly woke up slowly, nuzzling his nose into Caleb’s hair. “Hmmmm, hey, Liebling...”

Caleb smiled as he awoke to Molly’s movement. “Your accent is still terrible, but good morning,” he said.

Molly wrapped his tail around Caleb’s waist lovingly. “Can we go down to the kitchen? I’m getting kinda hungry.”

“Of course, let’s go,” Caleb said, leading the way. Even with Molly’s tail around his waist, he took the other’s hand and held it tightly.

The whole house was quiet, with nearly everyone asleep, except for them. When they got to the kitchen, Molly looked to Caleb to light the candles and the lantern over the table. “Sorry, I’m not a flame alchemist like you...”

Caleb cocked his head to the side. “I am not an alchemist, I am a wizard,” he said. “But ah, I can give us some light,” he said as he cast Dancing Lights to float around the room.

“I was teasing you, Honey,” he said with a grin. “Are there lighting sticks so we can light the chandelier?”

“Mmm, somewhere, I think, but I don’t know...” Caleb said, looking around briefly. “I don’t think we need it though. I wouldn’t want to wake anyone else.” He moved to sit at the table.

Molly picked up the platter of fruit and cheese that Caduceus had prepared for everyone and brought it over to the table, popping a few grapes into his mouth. “Happy, Honey? I know I am...”

Caleb nibbled at some cheese and apple slices. “Ja, now that you are back with us? I am very happy,” Caleb said with a small smile.

“So... I wanted to ask you about something,” Molly asked carefully. “I know that your life as a student and afterwards was... tumultuous, to say the least, but... I want to know about your life before that. If you’re okay talking about it, that is.”

“Oh! Umm... well, there’s not that much to talk about... I was recruited when I was 13,” Caleb said quietly. “Ah... I lived in a town called Blumenthal with my parents... um, it is a small, rural area...” Molly knew that visiting Caleb’s old hometown was out of the question, as much as he wanted to suggest that they do that. Any remaining neighbors likely knew that Caleb and his compatriots had been the ones who’d burned down his house, with his parents inside... Molly absently wondered if they had been taken in and reborn thanks to the beacon.

“I’m sorry to say I’ve never heard of the area,” he said. “At any rate... I look forward to showing you where I grew up! There’s a huge library in the castle!”

“Oh!” Caleb said, perking up a bit. “I would love to take a look at that,” he said. 

“I honestly think you and my father will get along well,” Molly said. “He’s a tinkerer, but he’s incredibly book-smart too. My oldest little brother too. He was apprenticed to a wizard just before I left on my test.”

“That sounds very interesting,” Caleb said. “I’m sure Nott would love to talk to your father as well,” he said thoughtfully, thinking about her mechanical crossbow. “What is your brother’s name?”

“Jaime Charles Daniel De Rolo,” Molly said, the names rolling off his tongue like water. “The boy is a genius, and I think he’s going to give his old firebrand of a teacher a run for his money. He’s only about 13 right now.”

Caleb bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to Molly go on. “Well… I hope he is doing well,” he said after a beat. “Any other siblings?”

“Second-oldest of ten, remember?” Molly chuckled, seeing traces of sleep-deprivation in his lover’s eyes. “Vesper, me, Percival IV, Amira, Jaime, Jaina, Penny, Jasper, Victor, and Tristan. As I mentioned a few days ago, I’ve never met the three youngest.”

“Ah, right right,” Caleb said sheepishly. “Sorry, it seems by brain is still a little bit asleep.” He picked at his food a little more, thinking about what they had all been going through recently and what they still had to do.

“It’s okay, My Darling, there’s been a lot going on,” Molly said with an easy smile. “And just so you know, Caleb, I want to help you accomplish the things you’ve been trying to do. I don’t know how I’ll help you, but... I love you, so much, and I’d go to the hells and back to see you get what you want.”

Caleb smiled softly and took Molly’s hand. “I love you too… thank you, Mollymauk,” he said.

“The question now is what exactly you are trying to do, and how all of us play into it,” Molly said, becoming somewhat serious suddenly. “The only thing I’m not willing to sacrifice is my family... both blood and chosen family.”

Caleb bit the inside of his cheek again. This wasn’t something he’d wanted to think about very much. If he was ultimately successful in traveling through time, then… he might never meet the Nein. Who knows what would have happened to them without him? He squeezed Molly’s hand again. “I will not make you sacrifice anyone,” Caleb said finally.

“I have to ask, Love,” he said after a moment of quiet between them, just holding hands and eating from the fruit platter. “Would you ever consider taking an apprentice?”

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Caleb said. “At least, not right now… I feel that, in most ways, I am still learning, you know? Maybe someday.”

“Would you be willing to teach me some things?” he said softly. “I’m learning a lot of different things from different people, but I’d like to learn more of what you do.”

“Ah, that is what you meant,” Caleb said, laughing to himself just a bit. “Well, I can certainly try. My books are back up in the bedroom.”

“It doesn’t have to be right now,” he said sweetly. “Would you be interested in learning a bit of swordsmanship from me too?”

“Hmm… it wouldn’t be a terrible idea, I suppose,” Caleb said. “I might take a while before being useful, but ja, why not?”

“Then we can learn from each other,” Molly said with a smile. “Just not this early in the day, yeah? I’m feeling lazy. Once we’re done with breakfast, do you want to go back to bed and cuddle?”

Caleb turned his hand over as it held Molly’s, so he could brush his thumb across the back of it. “Ja, that sounds wunderbar,” he said.

Molly felt his heart swell at the tenderness of his lover’s touch. Granted, that wasn’t the only thing that threatened to swell, but he wasn’t the focus right now, unless Caleb wanted it. “Should we bring along some more food for later?”

Caleb considered it for a moment. “No, I think we’ll be fine without. This is our house, if we get hungry later, we can just come back,” he said.

“Hmmm, maybe I won’t want us to leave the bed...” Molly said, nuzzling with him again and kissing him, his tail wrapping around Caleb’s leg. 

Caleb chuckled a bit and returned the kiss. “Mmm, I think we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” he said. “I would still prefer not to have too much food in our room though.”

Molly pouted a bit but nodded his understanding. “We’ve had a lot of sex the last few nights since I got back, but I don’t want you to think that’s all there is to this. Even still... I find it so difficult to keep my hands off you.”

Caleb looked into Molly’s eyes and raised their linked hands to kiss the back of his. “And I you, Leibling,” he said. “Don’t worry about it, I know there is more to this than just… that. We should go back to bed and spend some time together while we can. When the others wake up, I’m sure the day will be filled with plenty of activities.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Molly said, squeezing Caleb’s ass cheek gently as they headed back out of the kitchen and back to their bedroom. 

Caleb smiled a bit wider at that and as he sat back down on their bed, he pulled Molly into his lap, kissing him gently. “Mmm, hallo…”

“Hello yourself, My Darling,” Molly said, his hand moving very gently to Caleb’s cheek. “I want to go super slow today... just exploring each other, with no rush or urgency...”

Caleb’s hands settled on Molly’s hips. “That sounds lovely,” he said. Caleb leaned back until they were lying down on the bed again, rolling to the side so they could both be comfortable. His eyes wandered over Molly’s face and be brought his hand up to trace along the edge of his ear.

It had been so long since Molly had proposed to go as slowly as he had just done, he knew that by the time they were done exploring each other in this way, he was going to be a shaking mess of need. He traced his hand over Caleb’s beard, loving the softness of it. “My Caleb... All mine... and I’m all yours...”

Caleb tilted his head up to press against Molly’s hand. “Mmm, yes… all yours,” he said. “May I touch your horns?” he asked curiously.

“Please do,” Molly said, his eyes narrowing tenderly, remembering how delightful it felt when his horns were played with. And his body reacted in so many different ways depending on how firmly or softly they were handled. Light brushes of the fingers would have him purring, and more firm strokes would make him completely melt. A firm hold would ground him, unless he was in the act of fucking or being fucked, in which case he would lose it completely. 

Caleb traced one finger over the ridges along the curve of Molly’s horn, then around the circle of one of his piercings. “Did that hurt to get?” he asked.

“Immensely, but it was so fucking worth it,” Molly breathed, biting his lip a little and whimpering at how good it felt now. “It feels so good to have you touch my horns like this, especially around the jewelry...”

Caleb smirked at Molly’s whimpering. “Does it really feel that good?” he asked, feigning innocence. He moved his hand to circle his finger and thumb around the base of Molly’s horn. “What about that?”

“Fuck yeah it does...” Molly breathed, his heartbeat increasing and his eyes starting to dilate. “I’m not going to tell you... where all my sweet spots are. That’s what this is for... but don’t be afraid to make me cum. We’re not denying ourselves or each other, we’re just not going fast like we’ve done before...” 

Caleb hummed thoughtfully, and tightened his fingers slightly before letting go. He slipped that hand away from Molly’s horn and into his hair, kissing him slowly and deeply. “I don’t mind you not telling me, but… please do tell me if something doesn’t feel good, ja?”

Molly’s whole body spasmed a little when Caleb’s hand tightened around his horn, and he felt a tiny drop of precum drip from his cock as Caleb kissed him deeply. “Of course, Love, I’ll tell you if something’s not right...” he breathed. “We gotta explore to know what we do and don’t like.” He returned the kiss then, slipping his tongue into Caleb’s mouth and softly moaning. His hands slowly moved up Caleb’s sides under the thin nightshirt. “Would you like me to undress you?”

“Ja, please…” Caleb whispered against Molly’s lips. He pressed closer into the kiss, his breath catching for a moment as his cock made contact with Molly’s thigh. “Mmm…”

Molly’s hands drifted up a little further, taking Caleb’s shirt with it, prompting him to lift his arms so he could remove it, dropping it off the side of the bed. Moving in, he pushed Caleb to lay on his back, starting to kiss from his lips to his chin to his neck, gauging his movements and how long he lingered there based on Caleb’s responses to the kisses, nibbles, and suction. “Goodness... You smell like lavender and firewood.”

Caleb made encouraging moans and gasps as Molly kissed him, mostly at his neck, where he was more sensitive. “Ah… th-thank you, Mollymauk,” he breathed. He had picked up some nice soap after they’d settled into the new home and Caleb himself had started discarding his beggar disguise.

“And what do I smell like to you, Dearest?” Molly asked, nibbling gently at Caleb’s jugular, encouraged by the responses. He had to be careful, of course, because in his aroused state, his fangs were out, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. 

Caleb hissed in pleasure as Molly teased his skin. He leaned his head down slightly and took a deep breath. “You smell like… chocolate and… peppermint,” Caleb said. He pressed a kiss to the top of Molly’s hair.

“It seems we’ve begun to emulate each other...” Molly observed. “I remember when we first met, you always ate a few pieces of chocolate before going to sleep, and peppermint tea when you could, and I’m the color of lavender always smelled of firewood from the circus campfire circle...”

Caleb smiled at that. “I think I smell that way because of my magic...” he murmured. “But there may be something to it…” Caleb trailed off and thought that if he’d been less tactful, he might say that Molly smelled… earthy.

As though reading his lover’s mind, Molly chuckled a little. “I’m surprised that I don’t smell like grave dirt, even after a bath. I was part of it for so long.”

“Ah… I thought saying so might have been, umm, unwelcome,” Caleb said. “But you do, you smell less like a grave, but more like a garden… a little like plants, a little like dirt.” Caleb brought Molly’s face back up to his, kissing him deeply.

“Mmmm, I understand,” he said moments before being pulled into the kiss. He opened his mouth wide for Caleb’s tongue, snaking his long tongue out to meet him. Getting back into what they were doing, Molly reached down and undid the ties on the front of Caleb’s britches, letting the laces loosen themselves. “Lift your hips for me, Love?”

Caleb did as he was told, his eyes fluttering closed and gasping softly as his clothed cock, hard and wanting, pressed against Molly’s hips. “Fuck… Molly…”

Molly purred into Caleb’s ear as he pulled the material down and away from the wizard’s hips, revealing the prize under the cloth and leaving Caleb full naked next to him. “Oh, Caleb... No matter how many times I see you like this, I’m always amazed at how stunning you are...”

Caleb raised his knees to fully kick off his sleeping pants. “I think you have me at an unfair disadvantage, Mollymauk…” Caleb said, not responding to Molly’s compliments, though he couldn’t help a blush that started creeping down his neck.

“Would you like to undress me now, Kotenok?” he said, using the word in Infernal for Kitten. “Or would you like me to do that for you, hmm? I’m happy with either...”

“I think I’d like to do that myself,” Caleb said, leaning up on his elbow and gently moving Molly onto his back. He moved down to the hem of Molly’s long tank top and pushed it up slightly, kissing at the skin as he moved up.

Molly easily made himself pliable under Caleb’s touch, loving the feeling of his lips on the line of tattoos running up his side. “Caleb... Oh, Honey... Fuck...” He’d had others tell him that the colored ink tasted like the fruits that the colors were made from, especially the blackberries that made up the purples. “Will you test out a theory for me? Lick the tattoos on my side... I’ve had others tell me that they taste like berries...”

Caleb didn’t think it would be true, but he had wanted to trace the ink with his tongue anyway, so he did. “Mm, I think your previous lovers have active imaginations… all I taste is you,” he said, kissing higher along Molly’s torso, nipping along his ribs. “You are delicious though…”

“Hmmmm, thank you, My Darling,” Molly said, licking his drying lips to moisten them. “Oh, you’re so good at all this...” His hand moved into Caleb’s hair, tangling his fingers in it gently. His nipples were hard, his entire body anticipating where Caleb would go next. He wanted to guide his actions, but that would go against what this whole experience was about.

Caleb moaned when Molly tugged slightly on his hair, then moved up a little to take one of his lover’s hard nipples into his mouth. “Mmmm… Fuck, Molly… you’re amazing…” Caleb said as he trailed his other hand up to tease at the other side of Molly’s chest.

“So are you, Baby,” Molly moaned softly, arching his chest up into his lover’s mouth and touch. “Fuck, Caleb... Oh, gods... Mmmmm, you’ve just found another super-sensitive point on my body... Stay there for a while...”

Caleb smiled against Molly’s skin, keeping his thumb where it was on the right, but moving his mouth over Molly’s tattoos, slowly kissing and tracing them with his tongue. “Mmm… Mollymauk…” Caleb had to close his eyes and breath heavily for a moment. He couldn’t help but rock his hips up against Molly’s thigh, seeking some relief. “Gods…”

Taking the hint, Molly moved his hand down to ghost over Caleb’s cock, going very slowly and methodically over it. “Gods indeed, Kitten... You’re so perfect...”

Caleb made a slight choking sound as Molly finally touched his cock. “Fuck… you’re not making this ‘go slow’ thing easy,” Caleb said, pushing Molly’s shirt all the way up to his shoulders then.

“Would you like me to not touch you there right now?” Molly questioned, not moving back but also not pressing further. “Like I said, if you need to let go, you don’t have to hold back...”

“Mmmm… I want…” Caleb said, moving to sit up a little, “…for you to be as naked as I am,” he said, awkwardly pulling Molly’s shirt off over his head. “I want to see every inch of you…”

“That can be arranged...” Molly crooned, guiding Caleb’s hands down to the elastic waistband of his pants. “Please... undress me so that we can be wonderfully naked together...”

Caleb moved so that he was kneeling between Molly’s legs and slipped his hands into the tight waistband and eased the leggings down. “I love you, Molly,” he said.

“I love you too, Caleb,” Molly said, watching intently as Caleb removed his leggings. “With all my heart, body, and soul...” As his cock was freed, Molly shuddered. “Finally...”

Caleb stared hungrily at Molly’s cock for a moment, but then closed his eyes and took a breath. “As much as I want to… well, you know,” he said with a smirk, “I also want to keep exploring your body.” Caleb lay back down beside Molly and smoothed one hand over his hip and around to his ass, just next to the base of Molly’s tail.

“Getting warm on my next sweet spot, Baby,” Molly purred when Caleb brushed his hand near the base of his tail. “And you already know how sensitive the tip of my tail is...”

Caleb smiled gently and ran his fingers from the small of his back and over the ridges of Molly’s tail. “Is it just the base or are these sensitive too?” he asked.

“Those are definitely sensitive...” Molly said, rolling over onto his stomach to give Caleb easier access to his ass and his tail. “I’ll admit... I’ve been known to cum just from having my tail played with in the right way. Shall we see if you can learn to play me like a harp?”

When Molly rolled into his stomach, Caleb moved to straddle his thighs just below his ass. “Well, if you insist, Molly,” Caleb said. Caleb started by massaging at Molly’s shoulders, admiring the tattoo work and moving down until his fingers found the base of Molly’s tail. He wrapped his hand around the base, gauging Molly’s reactions.

“Mister Magic Fingers...” Molly crooned, smiling at the way his muscles relaxed under Caleb’s touch. When that touch landed back on the base of Molly’s tail, he purred deeply and bit his lip. “Ohhhh, yeah... Stroke my tail like it’s my cock... Gently but firmly...”

Caleb did as instructed, his face growing more serious and thoughtful. He pressed his thumb into the space between the ridges, testing the flexibility of Molly’s tail. “Does that feel good?”

Molly quickly nodded his head, his face contorting in pleasure, though Caleb couldn’t see his face. “Ohhh, fuck yes, it feels real good... Fuck, Caleb, you’re good!” 

Caleb felt himself relax again and beam a little at the praise. “Mmm, I’m glad you think so,” he said. Caleb used his other hand to drape the rest of Molly’s tail over his shoulders, then played with the tip while he still explored the base of it.

The soft touches from his lover had the expected effect on Molly, and he was starting to shake with need. “Fuck, Caleb... Baby, it feels so damn good... Gods... I’m gonna cum soon... Please don’t stop...”

Caleb twisted his hand at the base around so that his thumb rubbed along the underside, and he brought the flat spade at the end into his mouth, licking and sucking on it. “Fuck, Mollymauk... will you? Will you please cum for me schatzi?”

Molly’s clawed hands gripped at the sheets below him, snarling as he felt his tail get drawn into Caleb’s mouth and sucked on. “Ohhhh, fuck! Caleb! Yes, Kitten, yes!” And with another shout, Molly felt his cum create a wet spot on the sheet below him. “Oh gods, Caleb! Fuck!”

Caleb shuddered as he watched Molly cum just from what he was doing to his tail. He rocked his hips up against Molly’s ass, feeling a bit desperate. “Fuck... oh, Molly... are you okay to, ah, continue? Or...?”

“Ohhh, Kitten, yeah I’m okay to keep going...” Molly moaned, trying to gather himself back together. “Your voice... sounds like you need to cum soon too...” He turned his head to look at Caleb as best he could. “What would you like to do next?”

Caleb moved both hands to press against Molly’s ass, squeezing it gently. “I want to fuck you…” he purred. “Can you reach the oil from there?”

Molly carefully maneuvered his wonderfully long tail out of Caleb’s hands and stretched it over to the oil on the bedside table, wrapping around the bottle and bringing it over to Caleb. “Please fuck me... But still go slow...”

“That’s a neat trick,” Caleb said a little absently. “Ah, ja, okay,” he said, then uncorked the little bottle and dripped some over his fingers. Caleb moved back a little to rearrange their legs, pressing on Molly’s hips to get him to lift them up.

Molly was like putty in Caleb’s hands, shifting in any way he needed to for the Wizard’s whims. “Gods, Caleb... Yes, make me wait... I’m here for... your pleasure... You’re so fucking good... to me... for me...”

Caleb felt something in his chest ache at Molly’s words, but he was able to ignore it for the way he moved, more than ready for Caleb. “Fuck…” he breathed, pressing one oiled finger into Molly.

Molly breathed in deeply, still trying to control himself as he felt that oil-slicked finger press into his ass. “Oh, fuck yeah...” he purred, rocking back against his finger to try to get just a bit more friction between them. “Oh, Caleb... My Darling... So so good... for your slut...”

“Mmm, do you like the dirty talk, Molly?” Caleb asked, still teasing him open, sliding in another finger. “Fuck, you’re my good little slut...”

“Yeah, mmmm... I love dirty talk...” Molly was in a similar space to being a sub, but he and Caleb hadn’t discussed that dynamic yet, so he didn’t want to disrupt the moment they were in. “All yours... Your slut... Fuck, I love it... I love you...”

Caleb felt his cock throb with need, and started stretching Molly open a little faster. “Fuck... I love you too... I can’t wait to be inside you...”

“Yes, please, I need your cock...” Molly moaned. “I’m such a whore for your amazing dick...” He was probably going a bit overboard but he didn’t care. “Gods, Caleb... I need you in me so bad...”

Caleb felt a thrum of pleasure run through his whole body and he moaned with need. Molly certainly had a way with words. “Are you ready for me, Molly?” he asked as he spread more oil around Molly’s hole and over his own cock.

“Mmm-hmmmm...” Molly whimpered, nodding eagerly and bracing for the intrusion, while still trying to keep his anal muscles from tensing up. “I’m so ready for you... Mister Caleb...”

Caleb smiled more gently then, touched by their little nicknames. “Oh, Mister Mollymauk...” he toned before lining his cock up and pushing in slowly. “Ooooh.... fuck....”

Molly moaned, loving the feeling of being filled so perfectly by his lover. “Fuuuuck yes...” It hurt, but as always it was so worth it. “Gods yes... You fill me up so damn good... Fuck...”

Caleb groaned as he pushed into that tight heat. “Gods... Mollymauk, you feel so good...” he said. Caleb set a steady pace as his hands wandered from Molly’s hips, up his back, and settled on his horns.

“Fuuuuuck!!” Molly cried out, damn near cumming again at the touches to his horns. “Fuck yes, Caleb! Fuck me!! Ohhhh! I really am a whore for you! Fuck! I’m close again! Shitshitshit!”

Somewhere in the back of Caleb’s mind, he wondered how thick the ceiling and walls were, and if the others in the house could hear Molly’s cries. “Oh fuck, ah, schiezze, Molly! Oh fuck, yes, yes,” he chanted as he picked up his pace rocking his hips.

Oh, Molly was sure that the whole house could hear them, and that with the pheromones that Tieflings shot off during sex were probably causing some great fun for their bodies. Nott and Yeza were likely having fun, and possibly Beau and Jester too. Oh, yes, he knew about them, even if they weren’t ready to divulge it to the group openly.

“You gonna cum soon, Baby?” Molly said in a sultry tone. “Your slut wants you to cum and fill him up...”

Caleb’s grip on Molly’s horns tightened just a bit. “Yesss,” he hissed out, barely keeping himself together. “Oh fuck, Molly… Molly, yes! Oooohh, fuck! I’m going to cum, I’m- OH!” Caleb groaned and shouted as he came, his hips still twitching.

“I’m cumming too, Caleb!” Molly cried out, the grip on his horns while getting fucked pulling the second orgasm out of him sooner than expected. “Fucking fuck! CALEB! Ohh, oh gods!” He didn’t cum as hard that time, but he was a jibbering mess under Caleb. He reached back and grabbed Caleb’s wrist, pulling him to lay on top of him while still connected.

Caleb ducked his head against Molly’s shoulder, laying there and catching his breath. “Gods... Molly...”

Molly had just enough post-orgasm mental energy to move his tail up to stroke through Caleb’s hair. “You’re so good to your slut... That was amazing...”

Caleb pressed kisses across Molly’s colorful shoulders. “Ja, it was... you’re amazing, Molly...”

“You’re the amazing one, My Darling,” Molly crooned, his hand moving up to take the place of his tail in playing with his hair. “What do we want to do next, once we rest?”

Caleb carefully pulled out and curled up next to Molly to relax with him. “There’s a few different things on our plate, but... we’ll discuss with the others later, ja?” Caleb asked.

“Hmmmm, yeah,” Molly said. He looked to the window, where the sounds of guards and hawkers below it could be heard as the day began for the people of the city. “Let’s just lay here for a while, and then we can venture out and figure out the rest of our day with the others, yeah?”

“Ja,” Caleb said with a smile. He nuzzled his head against Molly’s shoulder as they both lay there in bed for another few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

“NO — NO STOP! YASHA!! Stop STOP!! Jester let GO of me! Can’t you see she’s still in there!!?? Yasha!! No NO NO!! YASHA!!!”

Molly was barely functioning. He’d been in such a state of catatonia that Caleb had had to keep ahold of him on the back of Jannik as they rode back to Xhorhas. Things were bad, and Molly had just lost one of his best friends in the world, and there was no way of knowing if or when they were going to get her back.

Caduceus had cast healing word on Molly as soon as they’d made it to relative safety, but that hadn’t done much to mend his broken heart. Arriving back to the house, Molly had immediately pulled Caleb to their room, where the broken tiefling had barely stopped crying long enough to collapse from sheer exhaustion. And now, the scene was playing over and over in his dreams.

“YASHA!!” Molly cried out, finally waking up from the dream.

Caleb hadn’t really been asleep. How could he, with Molly in such a state, and his own anxiety running so high. He’d just been able to let his eyes close when Molly shouted awake from another nightmare. Caleb sat up quickly and cast his Dancing Lights to light up the room. “Molly! Hey, mein schatz... please, shh shh shh...” he said.

Molly’s heart was racing, his breathing ragged, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes in the darkness that he realized that the scene in his head had been a bad dream. But the events in said nightmare had actually happened. Seeing the light appear in the room and hearing Caleb’s voice brought him back to reality, and Molly turned to face his lover, diving back into his arms. 

“Kitten...” he whimpered, a fresh wash of tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry I woke you up... I just keep seeing... seeing her face in my mind...”

Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly and pet his hair. “It’s okay, dearest, you didn’t wake me up,” he said, trying to reassure him on that at least. “I’m… I’m so sorry... about Yasha, about all of this…” Caleb sighed and tried to think about what to say. “We’ll get her back… I don’t know how, but… we will. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises we don’t know we can keep...” Molly whimpered, holding tightly to his boyfriend. “Fuck... She’s not herself... or maybe she is and she just hid it from me... from us... She’s not the same woman I loved...” Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his red eyes dark. “I’m... I’m so sorry, Yasha... I was too weak to save you...”

Caleb sighed again and rested his head on top of Molly’s. After a few quiet moments, he spoke softly it confidently. “Mollymauk, I am a trash person. But, I think that together, all of us, we can make a difference in the world. I think we can get Yasha back.”

“You’re not, Caleb...” Molly said, shaking his head. “You’re not a garbage person, you’re not...” He grabbed Caleb’s hand and held it tightly. “I’m the one who is garbage...”

Caleb kissed Molly’s forehead. “No, you’re not. It’s not your fault that Yasha got taken,” he said softly, trying to help Molly calm down. “I don’t care what Fjord says, I think she is... under some kind of control. It happened before...”

“It wouldn’t surprise me, actually...” Molly said. “Obaan tried to get to me too. If I hadn’t resisted it, I might be with her right now.” He wiped his cheeks with the sleeves of his colorful coat, which he still wore, having never taken it off after they had returned to the house. 

Caleb just squeezed Molly tighter and was quiet for a while. Eventually, he spoke up again. “Umm... what did you want to do...?” he asked. “Y-your parents should be arriving today, correct?”

“Yeah, they should be getting here around noon,” Molly said, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Mother said that she would message me when they were docking the airship.”

“They don’t have any clue about what happened, and they’re going to be confused why their son is so broken...”

“Could you send them a message maybe? Just to let them know something bad happened, at least?” Caleb wondered. 

“Yeah, yeah, good idea,” Molly said, nodding quickly. “You always have really good ideas, Caleb. You’re so very smart.” The words themselves could have come off as very mocking if not for the sincere tone of his voice. He focused for a moment and spoke out his message to his mother. “It’s Lucien. Sorry if I’m waking you. We got back from an adventure last night. Lost a friend. I’m a bit of a mess.”

On board the airship, Vex woke a little blearily and yawned at the start of the message. “I’m really very sorry to hear that, Lucy... all the same, we can’t wait to see you and your friends. We’ll help if we can.”

Molly blushed a little at the use of that nickname that only his parents and siblings had ever gotten away with using. He turned back to Caleb and gave him a small smile. “She said they can’t wait to see me, and that they’ll help if they can.” He leaned into Caleb’s arms and was finally able to let himself purr. Things were bad, but they would get better. He was still a ball of anxiety and ptsd, but having his family and friends and lover there would help him pull through it.

“It’s still really early...” he said softly. “You should try to go back to sleep.”

“There’s no back to,” Caleb said with a small laugh. “But you’re right, I should get as much rest as I can...”

“Sweetheart...” Molly said with concern clear in his voice. “Don’t tell me you haven’t slept at all tonight... Because of me? Oh, no... Darling, don’t do that...”

Caleb shook his head even as he choked on his words a little. “Ah, nein, that’s not it. I mean, yes, a little, but... mmm. I am also upset by losing Yasha. Not the same way, but you have seen me. I am worried about her, and you, and all of us, in different ways. So... please, mein schatzi, it is not just you.”

“Think you can get to sleep while I’m holding onto you?” Molly said with a yawn, starting to get sleepy as well. “I might be able to sleep without dreaming for a few hours if you’re wrapping me in your arms, or vice versa...”

Caleb wordlessly moved so his arms were under Molly’s and pressed his face into the soft part of his shoulder. “Keep purring and we’ll both be asleep in no time,” he said.

Molly finally felt like smiling properly, snuggling further into Caleb and “setting his purr to vibrate” as he called it. “Sleep well, Kitten... I love you...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Keyleth have some private time together.

The few weeks on the airship had been interesting, to say the least. Percy, Vex, and Kiki had been greatly enjoying sleeping in the same massive bed the entire time, and things between them had developed to the point of having a delightful threesome on a night when one of the adult children had agreed to have Tristan sleep in his cabin, along with a few bottles of pumped milk to feed him during the night. Tonight was different, though. Vex was going to be sleeping in one of the other cabins that night, while Kiki and Percy got to know each other better a bit more privately.

“Darling, you look positively stunning...” Percy said as he opened the door to welcome Kiki in after she’d made sure Vex and Tristan were settled for the night. “Please, come back in and get comfortable.”

Keyleth smiled, feeling a little shy. "Thank you, Percy... you look pretty amazing too," she said. Kiki kissed Percy's cheek as she passed him, then flopped back onto the bed. "Mmm... soft..."

Percy smiled as he moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He was wearing a simple white shirt and blue slacks, not overly concerned about formality right now. There would be plenty of time for formal outfits once they arrived in Xhorhas. He ran his hand through Kiki's soft hair, humming contently. "Mmm... Soft..."

Kiki stuck her tongue out at Percy. "You're teasing me and I know it now," she said, smiling more easily. Kiki was wearing a knee-length skirt and an off-white tunic, and she sat up on the bed to take her top off. "That's a little better, yeah?"

"Hmmm, in a couple of different ways, yes," Percy hummed, his hand moving to her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. "Your hair is very soft, as is your skin... and your lips." He kissed her again. "Gods, why didn't we do this sooner?"

Keyleth wound her arms around Percy's shoulders, kissing him back. "I can think of a few reasons... but we shouldn't get into that now..." she said before meeting his lips again.

"Keyleth... I love you so much..." Percy whispered huskily into Kiki's ear, kissing her neck and moving his hand up her body and gently caressing her breast, the other hand staying on her cheek and then sliding down to her neck. "Is there anything that you'd like me to do for you tonight?"

Kiki bit back a moan as Percy kissed her neck. "Mmm... just love me," she said. Keyleth looked down and started working on the buttons of Percy's shirt. "I can't think of anything specific; I just want you..."

"And you shall have me, my sweet breath of fresh air..." Percy said, shrugging off the shirt as Kiki finished unbuttoning it for him. He moved to undo the fastenings on her skirt and slipped his hand down into the hem, attempting to slide the material from her backside. "Lift your hips up a little for me so I can get this off of you, Princess?"

Keyleth followed his instruction, her own hands resting on Percy's thighs. "Mmm... you're still overdressed," she said, kissing at his neck.

"So it would seem..." Percy crooned, guiding her hand to the buttons on his pants. "Care to rectify that situation, Keyleth? I dare say I'm dying to get out of these pants..."

Keyleth brushed her hand over the front of Percy's pants, feeling how excited he was, before deftly unbuttoning them. "Mmm... hello there," she teased, slipping her hand down.

Percy purred in her ear, letting out a shuddering breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Mmmm, that's it, Princess... You're so good with your hands..."

Keyleth moved up and kissed Percy again. "Thank you... but I don't think it'll be as easy for me to just slip these off your ass," she said. "Come on, Percy..."

Percy chuckled, glad he was still on the edge of the bed. He stood up to drop his pants the rest of the way, revealing that he wasn't wearing underwear either. He stood before his princess, naked, his cock rather hard from her ministrations. "Take a good long look, Love, because from here on out, I'll be a lot closer to you..."

Keyleth licked her lips and stared at Percy hungrily. "I certainly would like you to be closer," she said. Kiki beckoned Percy with her finger. "I wanna suck your cock..."

"Then grab a pillow and kneel on the floor for me, Princess..." he coaxed, his cock hardening at the way she said that, though he stayed where he was until she moved.

Kiki pouted but tossed a pillow onto the floor and assumed the position. "Please, Percy..." she said, reaching for his hips.

Percy very quickly obliged, sitting on the end of the bed again, spreading his legs wide and inviting her in. "Your wish is my command..." As she moved in closer to him, he bent down and kissed the top of her beautiful fire-red hair. "You're amazing... but please... take your time..."

Keyleth smiled and rested her arms on Percy's thighs. She kissed from the base of his cock up to the head and swiped her tongue over it. "Mmm... as you wish..." Kiki said.

Percy's fingers gripped the blankets below him, humming in pleasure as Kiki worked over his cock with her tongue. "Kiki..." He gazed down at her with adoration, greatly looking forward to experiencing her work, as this wasn't something she'd offered during the threesome he'd had with Kiki and Vex.

Keyleth wrapped her hand around the base of Percy's cock and stroked it slowly. "Yes, Percy?" she asked coyly. Kiki took the tip into her mouth and slowly sucked on him, working a little more in at a time.

"Please don't stop..." Percy moaned. "Go slow... but I want to cum down your throat... before I make love to you, my Sweet Princess..." He moved one hand to rest on her head, just holding it there. "So good..."

Keyleth purred and started to slowly bob her head, loving the weight of Percy's cock on her tongue. As she reached the base, the tip pushed into her throat and she swallowed around it.

"Oh gods..." he moaned, struggling not to buck his hips. "Yes, Kiki, you take my cock so well... So good..." His eyes fluttered closed as she deep-throated him, his grip on her hair tightening just a little. "You're amazing, My Lovely Princess.."

"Mmmm..." Kiki moaned as Percy gripped her hair. She pulled back just enough to breath. "Fuck... thank you, Sir," Keyleth said before going down on Percy again, bobbing a little faster and sucking a little harder.

"Hmmm, why don't you call me your Lord..." Percy suggested. "You are my Princess, but I am a Lord of Whitestone..." Of course, she could refuse if she chose and he wouldn't begrudge her of that, but it sounded erotic to him.

"Yes, my Lord," Keyleth said after a moment. She could feel herself starting to drip from how turned on she was. "May I touch myself, my Lord?" she asked.

"Hmmm... No, you may not, Princess," he said firmly. "Your focus needs to be on me... Don't worry, you'll get your pleasure from me soon. In fact... I want you to put your hands on me, where I can see them."

Kiki whined and pouted but moved so that her hands were braced on Percy's waist. She went back to sucking on Percy's cock, hungrily, passionately. "Mmmm..."

"Mmmmm, there's a good girl, Princess..." Percy moaned, feeling that familiar coil of heat and gradual tightening of his balls. "Gods, Keyleth... I've needed this from you for a long time... Fucking Hell..."

Keyleth couldn't help her face flushing and she moaned around Percy's cock. She could feel her pussy clenching around nothing, desperate for something to fill her up. "My Lord... please..." Kiki said, pulling back and working over Percy with her tongue and lips.

"Soon, Darling..." Percy said soothingly. "I'm close, Keyleth... Now... Make your Lord cum in that delightful mouth... Fucking yes..."

"Yes, my Lord," Keyleth said sweetly. She took Percy's cock to the base again and swallowed before backing off a little and sucking as hard as she could.

"Keyleth!" he cried out, throwing his head back as he finally came down her throat. "Fuck yes! Yes, swallow it all down, Princess! God fucking damn it!"

Kiki squeaked in mild surprise, but obediently swallowed every drop, slowly pumping Percy's cock with her hand. "Gods... yes... ah, thank you, my Lord," she said.

"Hmmm... Thank YOU, My Dear," Percy said, lifting his head back up and looking down at her with a satisfied smile. "That was absolutely delightful. And now, it's your turn... Come sit where I am... and I'll kneel and eat you out..."

"Yay!" Keyleth said. She scrambled up onto the bed and lay back so that her pussy was out on display. "Your princess is waiting for you, my Lord..."

“I love your enthusiasm, Kiki,” Percy laughed, moving to the floor with slight discomfort, mostly due to his age. “And I envy your agility...” He moved close to her core, taking in the entire experience. “Do you want my mouth only, or do you want me to finger you as well? And is back-door poking allowed?”

Kiki worked one hand into Percy's hair. "Mmm... if I get to pull your hair, you can do whatever you want," she said as she bit back a smile.

“Go ahead and pull, Princess,” Percy said with a sultry grin. “Just don’t pull my hair out...”

Kiki purred and gave Percy's hair an experimental tug. "Like that? You know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting..."

“That’s perfect, My Love...” Percy chuckled and dove into her folds, his beard instantly soaked by her juices. Oh, she tasted divine, like the gods had blessed her with the perfect taste and scent to get his entire body feeling as though he’d taken some kind of drug. “Hmmmmm... Delicious...”

Keyleth's eyes slipped closed as she let out a high-pitched moan. "Oooooh, Percy... mmm, so good..."

Percy let his eyes flutter closed as he devoured Kiki's pussy, sliding two fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit. "My beautiful princess... You're intoxicating, Kiki..."

"Mmm! You're the pretty one..." Kiki panted. She let out a deeper moan as Percy's fingers brushed her sweet spot. "Ooooh! There... fuck..."

Getting her reaction to touching that spot, Percy focused on it more fully, curling his fingers a bit before pushing a third finger into her. His other hand gathered a bit of the juices dripping from her before prodding her back entrance with one finger, silently asking for permission.

"Gods yes!" Kiki cried. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed for Percy. "Yeah... fuck yes... Oh, Percy..."

"Mmmm, you're so good, Princess..." Percy moaned pushing his finger a bit further into her ass, while his other hand continued to move inside her pussy, absolutely loving that he was double-finger-fucking her, and she was just eating it up. "Do you like it when your Lord does this to you, hmmm? Imagine my cock in that ass... Does that excite you? Does that turn you on?"

"Mmmmm!! Fuck... yes..." Kiki moaned. "I love it... my Lord... do you think it'll fit?" she wondered. "My Lord's cock is so big..."

"Hmmm, thank you... I'm sure that you'll be able to fit me with a bit of coaxing..." Percy said, kissing her thigh and pushing in a second finger into her ass, scissoring just a little bit. "But that can come later... Tonight, I want to focus on that delightful pussy... I want to cum in you at least twice tonight if I can... Are you close to cumming, Princess?"

Percy's words drove Kiki on, and when he pushed the second finger in, her breath caught and Kiki arched her back. "Oooohhh... Mmm, yes, my Lord..." she said. Keyleth tugged on Percy's hair and pulled his mouth to her clit. "Please...."

Percy closed the distance between his mouth and her clit, sucking it as hard as he could, moaning to make his lips vibrate up into her core. "Cum for me, Princess. Cum on my face... Please, Keyleth... My Princess..."

Keyleth arched her back again and bucked her hips into Percy's mouth. "Fuckfuckfuck yes! Oh gods I'm so close," she moaned. "Yes, yes... oh fuck..." Kiki felt that tight coil forming in her core and it built hotter and hotter until she couldn't hold it back anymore. "PERCY!!" Keyleth called out as she came.

"Yes, Princesss, yes!" Percy praised, wasting no time in cleaning up the wash of fluid, drinking up as much of it as he could. "Oh, Keyleth... So perfect... And you taste exquisite..."

Keyleth scratched her nails through Percy's hair. "Mmm... you're so good to me... Gods, Percy." After a few more moments of Percy cleaning her up, Kiki pushed him away slightly. "That's enough for now..."

Percy moved up to lay beside Kiki, relaxing and cuddling up to her. "My Princess... I love you so very much." His gaze trailed down her body, loving the slight flush of exertion on her skin.

Kiki nuzzled her cheek against Percy's and trailed her nails along his jaw. "Mmmm... I love you too, Percy..."

"So... What else would you like us to do this evening, Keyleth?" Percy asked. "I mean, besides making love to you, of course. Do you want to be on your back for that, or another position?"

Kiki rested her forehead on Percy's shoulder. "Mmm... I could go for either," she said. "Did you have anything in mind, Darling?"

"Nothing specific, no," he said with a soft smile. "Why don't we rest for a bit and enjoy each others' company, and then when you're ready, let me know."

"Sounds good," Keyleth said. She rolled onto her side and pressed closer to Percy, cuddling with him. "This is really nice..."

"It very much is..." Percy purred, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Soon, we'll be in the thick of things in Xhorhas, and things could get crazy. But for now, we can relax."

Keyleth groaned a bit. "Ugh... I really don't want to think about that. This whole trip is pretty wild, don't you think?"

"It definitely will be," Percy mused, holding her a bit tighter. "I never expected to see my oldest son again, and here we are going to see him and possibly bring him home. At the very least, he'll have a way for him to come home from there."

"Yeah, that's good," Kiki said. "I'm excited to meet him and his friends... but I'm anxious about the... whole... thing." She waved her hand in a vague gesture. "The political climate. What is even going on over there?"

"To be frank... It's a very delicate political situation," Percy sighed. "I don't really want to get Tal'dorei or Whitestone involved, but since Lucien and his friends are involved with the Bright Queen, we may not have a choice. Technically speaking, we have diplomatic immunity since we're not taking sides."

"Mm." Keyleth lay there for a moment, thinking about the few things she knew of the Dynasty. "Percy... I don't want to think about this anymore. I want to have sex with you," she said. "Is that okay?"

Percy growled playfully and moved to kiss and nibble at her neck. "Oh, my Princess, that is more than okay... Will you get onto your hands and knees first? I'll take that delightful cunt from behind first, and then make love to you the traditional way... Sound good?"

Kiki arched into the kisses. "Mmm... yeah, that sounds great..." she said. Keyleth reluctantly pulled away and got into position, resting her head on her crossed arms. "Ready when you are..."

"Mmmm, you are a beautiful little minx..." Percy said softly, moving behind her and stroking himself a bit before pressing the tip of his shaft against her front door. "Do you want me to pull your hair while I essentially ride your ass, Princess?"

"Mmm... that sounds nice," Kiki said. She pressed her hips back a little. "Please... fuck me..."

The tip of his cock pushed into her as she pressed back, and he let out a needy, heady moan. "Gods, Kiki..." He reached down and grabbed a bunch of her hair, just around the base of her neck, gripping tightly but not pulling so hard as to force her head back. "Don't forget the proper decorum for your Lord, Dearest..."

"Mmmm!!" Kiki whined. "Yes, my Lord... I want you... I want your cock... please..."

"Mmmm, good girl, Princess..." Percy said, pushing all the way into her, pressing in as far as he could. He pulled back, and then pushed in again as sharply as he could. "Fuck... Fuck, you're so good, Darling..." He began to set up a steady rhythm of movement inside her, one hand finding her hip to keep him steady. "Please, don't hold back your voice from me... I want you to be loud... Please, Keyleth..."

"Ooh!! Fuck!" Keyleth cried out. "Percy, yes!" She thrust her hips back to meet Percy's thrusts, the force of it driving her on. "Gods, you're so good... you feel so perfect inside me..."

It didn't take very long for Percy to start feeling as though he was going to lose himself to the pleasure. "Fuck yes, Keyleth!" He pounded her pussy until he was on the verge of orgasm, moaning loudly himself. "Gods, I'm close, Kiki! Cum for me, Princess! Cum! Cum now! Ohhhhh FUCK!"

"Fuck!! Yes Percy, yes!" Keyleth shouted. "Ahh... ah fuck, fuck yes, oh gods, PERCY! FUCK!" she yelled as she came hard around Percy's cock.

At the moment he felt her cumming, Percy couldn’t hold back anymore, unloading into her pussy, giving two more hard thrusts and a loud groan before he stilled. “Kiki... Oh, Gods, that was amazing... Fucking heavenly...”

Keyleth moaned pleasurably as she was filled. "Mmm.... fuck yeah," she said. "Gods, I feel sooo good..."

Percy carefully pulled out, pushing at Kiki’s side to signal her to roll over onto her back. “I’d like to go back to worshipping your body until we’re ready to go one more round...”

Keyleth rolled into her back and stretched out a little. “Mmm.... what did you have in mind?” she asked with a sultry tone. “I’m at your mercy, my Lord...”

"Hmmm, I think I want to give you slow, sensual kisses all over your body..." Percy said, moving to her side and kissing her lips, moving down her chin and neck before pausing at her jugular. "If you want, I could talk dirty to you... Talk about how I want to tie you up in pretty rope and then torment you until you're dripping and begging me to give you release... Anything else you'd like me to talk about?"

Kiki’s eyes fluttered shut and her breath turned shaky. “Gods... I like the sound of that... I want to hear all of your fantasies and ideas for me...”

"Hmmm, there are so many, Darling..." he said. "I'd love to have some special toys made so that you can take me the way I took you tonight..." He wasn't sure if he should come out to her in that moment, or if she already knew that he was pansexual... And that he had fantasized about being with Vax before too. Granted, that had been decades ago, but he still remembered the dream like it was a memory...

“Hmm, that sounds fun,” Kiki said, smiling. “You know... Vax and I had a conversation about you at one point.” Kiki brushed one hand through Percy’s hair. “Gods help whoever comes between you and Vex though... we didn’t want to risk it.”

Percy's heart skipped a beat in that moment. All those years ago... Vax'ildan had wanted him too? He looked up into Kiki's face and gave a shaky breath. "My god... I dare say we'd have welcomed you both, even all those years ago. Vex knew that I liked her brother, that I was insanely attracted to him too. As long as we hadn't engaged in anything more than kissing with her in the room, she... She'd have been alright with it..." He suddenly felt tears of regret and lost chances well up in his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away quickly. "Damn it... I'm sorry..."

“Oh, Percy,” Kiki said, her voice full of pity. She moved awkwardly to sit up and hug Percy close to her. “It’s okay... I know, and we know better now... it would have been nice to all be on the same page back then but... well, we have now, don’t we?”

"Oh, yes..." Percy said, engulfing her in his arms. "And I thank Pelor and Sarenrae and Malora and any other god that may have blessed me with you... Both of you... And my children... and our friends..." He just wished he had a wish that would have brought Vax back for more than just a few moments.

Keyleth pulled back just enough to kiss Percy. “I know... I know, Percy. I love you, and I know he loved you too,” she said, on the verge of tears. Kiki buried her face into Percy’s shoulder and tried to calm down.

"I love you too, Keyleth..." he said, running his hand up and down her back soothingly, his other hand resting on the back of her head. "I'm sorry I've made you cry..."

Kiki choked then, a wet sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. “It’s okay,” she said. “Tensions and emotions are high... but I’m glad it’s just you and me right now. Vex wouldn’t have let us talk about Vax in this context, not in a million years.”

"Not in front of her, no..." Percy said. "But as I said, she knows how I felt... feel about him."

Keyleth pulled back a little, moving to lie down again. “Yeah...” she sighed. “Do you think we’ll see him again, someday?”

"Years from now, yes..." Percy said softly, laying back down with her. "The night after the wedding, we found a note in the room... from him... promising that he would come and get us when our time came... and that we would all be together again one day, within the halls of heroes..."

Kiki smiled softly at that. “I really like that. I’m glad we’ll all be together again at the end...”

"I'm glad that you and our lovely Lady Vex'ahlia will have each other for a while, since I'll likely be one of the first ones to go," he said, already feeling his age. "Either me or Taryon, I'd wager, since all the rest of you have naturally longer life-spans. I don't want to think about that, but I want you to be able to carry on with your lives for as long as possible, and I'm glad you won't have to face it alone."

Keyleth bit her lip, knowing she was going to live much, much longer than even the longest lived of their little family. “Yeah... me too,” she said. She didn’t want to bring the mood down more, and so she kissed Percy. “I’m sorry if I spoiled the mood...”

"It's cathartic, really," Percy said, kissing back and then gazing deeply into her eyes. "To know that of all of us, I'll likely be the first one reunited with him..." He kissed her a bit more fiercely after a few moments of softness. "You didn't, Darling... I still want to make love to you... I just need a bit of help getting hard again." He took her hand and guided it toward his cock.

Kiki could help but giggle at the awkward transition, but she wrapped her hand around the base of Percy’s cock and slowly started stroking it. “That good for you, honey?”

"Hnnn, yes, that feels really good," Percy purred, still looking into her eyes as her hand worked on him. "How would you like me to touch you, Princess?"

“Could you touch my breasts?” Keyleth asked. She took his hand and guided it up to her chest. “Mmm... they’re so sensitive right now...”

Percy’s hand followed Kiki’s, groping and kneading at one breast with that hand, the other one being joined by Percy’s other hand. “Mmmm, they’re firm and yet so soft...”

“Ohh... thank you,” Kiki said, her own hand moving faster on Percy’s cock. “Mmm, that’s it...”

"Mmmmm, good girl, Princess..." Percy said, slipping into the role of the Lord easily and quickly. "I bet you can still feel me inside you right now, fucking you... Fuck... Are you ready for me, My Darling?"

Keyleth's pussy ached with the phantom feeling of being filled. She wanted it again. "Gods, yes," she said. "My Lord... take me..."

“With pleasure, Princess...” Percy said, moving over her and just hovering for a moment as he took in her beauty. “I love you...” And with that, he moved back into her, sliding in with extreme ease. “Oh, Keyleth...”

Keyleth hiked her knees up and moaned as Percy entered her again. "Gods.... mmmm, you're so good... fuck yes," she said. "Percy... I love you too..."

Percy pulled Keyleth's legs around his waist to keep himself inside her. "Fuuuuuck... Gods, Kiki..." He rocked in her, not wanting to lose contact with her in any way. "You're amazing... You've always been amazing... Fuck yes... Ohhh, fuck..."

Keyleth squeaked as she was pulled on. “Oh, yes!” she said. Kiki grabbed at Percy’s hands on her hips and let her head fall back. “Oh, you feel so good... don’t stop, my Lord... fuck me...”

Percy was drive on by Keyleth's praise and pleas, and he began to pound into her and hard and deep as he could go. "Mmmm, do you like this, Princess? Do you love being pounded by my cock? Fuck, you take it so well! Oooh, Kiki!"

Kiki felt her breath hitch and her moans came out in short gasps. “Fuck, fuck, ah.... ahh, gods yes... I love your cock, my Lord...”

"Oh, Princess... Fucking fuck!" He was trying to make this last, but he knew he wasn't going to last long. "Gods, Kiki... Oh, gods... I want to hear you beg... for me to cum in you... But softly, and meekly, with good manners..."

Kiki flushed red enough to clash with her hair. Quietly, softly, she spoke. “Please, my Lord... please cum inside me...”

"Very good manners, Princess..." Percy said with a very wide grin as he sped up again, giving a few more thrusts before he felt his body tighten up again. "Oh, gods, Kiki! Ohhh, fuck yes! I'm cumming, Princess! OHHHHH YESS!" What felt like buckets of cum erupted from his cock, and as he finally started coming down from his orgasm, he settled down on top of her and tried to settle his breathing. "Gods... My Princess... That was... Incredible..."

Kiki couldn’t hold back as she felt Percy unload into her. “Fffffuuuuck!” she moaned. As they lay there together, Keyleth breathed as deeply as she could. “Gods... Percy, you’re amazing....”

“Far from it, My Sweet Keyleth...” he said softly. “You’re the one who is amazing... You’re so good at love-making... One of the few who can captivate me like that...”

“Mmm.... no you,” Kiki said in mock protest. She kissed him softly on the lips. “You’re so sweet, Percy...”

"And you, my Darling, are delectable..." Percy said, returning the compliment. "I may have come from money, My Love, but you and Vex have made my life so much richer."

"Gods," Kiki sighed. She kissed him again, slower this time. "You've made our lives so much better too... I don't know where I would be without you."

"I know that I'd likely be dead a hundred times over if not for you..." Percy said, returning the kiss just as slowly and tenderly. "I... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my two favorite women."

Just then, Vex's voice rang in their ears through the earrings. "Sorry to interrupt you darlings, but Tristan would really like to see his father," she said. "I hope you weren't too busy?"

Percy's eyes opened as he heard his wife's voice. "No, no, Darling, you actually had excellent timing... We were just cuddling. I'll be down in a few minutes." He looked at Kiki with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to have to cut this short."

"It's okay, darling," Kiki said. "Go take care of your wife and child, I'll be here when you get back."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that one day, Kiki would be his wife as well... and that they would have children together as well... but he was more than satisfied with what they had right here and right now. "I'll try not to wake you when I come back..." He leaned in and kissed her again before throwing on a long robe and heading out the door toward Vex's stateroom.

Keyleth watched Percy go and then snuggled under the blankets. She thought for a little while about how Vax would have responded to this whole situation. She hoped he would have approved of her finding new love, even if it was with his sister and her husband. Kiki shrugged to herself, thinking it was only weird if she made it weird. Soon enough, she found herself dozing off, happy with the events of the night, in more ways than one.

"I'm so happy for you, My Love..." Vax whispered in her ear as she fell asleep, opening Keyleth up to a dream. "And I can't help but be a bit jealous that you've managed to have claimed Percival as your own..."

"Oh... Vax," Keyleth said. "My dearest... I've missed you... so much." She moved in the dream space to hug Vax tightly. "Gods... I guess this is a dream then?"

Vax wrapped her tightly in his arms, so glad that dreams made it possible to hold her again. "I'm always here, Keyleth..." he said softly. "But yes, it's a dream... It's far too soon for any of you to be with me permanently..."

"I know," she said, a little sadly. "Umm... yeah! So, I'm with Percy now... and Vex, kind of," Kiki said. She blushed a little. "Are you okay with that?"

"I couldn't be happier for you, Kiki," Vax purred in her ear. "Seeing you all happy makes me happy, and... you have excellent taste in lovers, as does she."

Kiki smiled up at Vax. "Thank you, Vax... I'm glad you approve." She looked around the space they were in. "So uh... how long do we have here?"

"Just a few minutes," he said, walking with her a few steps. It was a simple space, bookcases shrouded in shades of blacks and dark greys, with a large dark grey chair in the middle of it. "It will depend on how long Percival takes with the baby... I want to kiss you, My Tempest..."

Kiki turned to Vax again and trailed one hand up to his shoulder. She leaned in close and stopped a breath away from Vax's face. "Then kiss me..."

A split second later, Vax's lips landed on Kiki's, whimpering just a tiny bit as he deepened the kiss. "Fear not, My Princess... I can appear in dreams that will last much longer than this one... and can go much further..."

Kiki smiled and leaned into Vax's arms again. "I like the sound of that... I suppose you're pretty busy though, right? You won't be able to visit me all the time?"

"Hmmm, yes, I'm quite busy, but I could probably come to you once or twice a month..." he said, wishing that he'd gained this ability of dream-speaking sooner... The Matron bestowed her gifts from time to time.

"Honestly, I'll take whatever of your time I can get," Kiki said. She moved her hands to hold Vax's. "Are you okay?"

“Whatever do you mean, Kiki?” He said, looking deep into her eyes. “Don't worry about me. I am safe and taken care of. I am always with you...”

Kiki's hands tightened on Vax's just a little. "Okay... I love you, Vax'ildan..."

“I love you too, Keyleth...” he said, feeling her starting to wake up. “Tell Percival that I love him... and to expect a call from me soon...”

"I will..." Kiki said. "Love you..." she mumbled as she woke up more, turning over as Percy climbed into bed.

Percy smiled as he heard Kiki mumble, unsure if she was awake or not. “I love you too, Princess...” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Mmm... hi Percy," she said. "Vax visited me in a dream just now...he said he loves you, and to expect a call from him soon."

Percy's eyes widened in slight surprise at the phrasing of the message. He had no true idea of the specifics of the powers that Vax had as the champion of the Raven Queen, but "expect a call from him" could mean a few different things. He hoped that it was simply that he was going to see him in a dream the way Keyleth just had. "Well... If he's here now, I hope he knows that I love him too."

"I'm sure he does," Keyleth said.

Percy felt a very light hand on his shoulder as he settled in next to Keyleth, and he knew that in that moment, Vax was there. It was a warm sensation, and it gave the white-haired human a great deal of comfort. "Goodnight, my Darlings..."

"Goodnight, Percy..." Kiki said, slipping back into slumber.


End file.
